Crepúsculo - TODO SE CORROMPE - FINALIZADA
by LectoraModFantasma
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la sangre humana es la que activa los dones de los vampiros? Significaría que quien no lo ha hecho puede ocultar un tremendo poder y ese es el nuevo deseo del Vulturi; hará hasta lo imposible para corromper a su víctima que se ha negado a beber sangre humana por varios siglos. AroxCarlisle.
1. CAPÍTULO 1 - CURIOSIDAD PERVERSA

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **RESUMEN**

 _《_ _El ardor de su garganta le recordó lo vulnerable que era su naturaleza, pero no debía ceder ante su actual necesidad de sangre; no podía sucumbir ante el deseo del pecado, se prometió a sí mismo no ser el monstruo que dicto el destino, mucho menos por lo que había de por medio. Sin embargo, el aroma es tentador, cada latido de ese corazón una clara invitación de satisfacción._ _》_

Un año después de la inminente derrota de los Vulturi, Aro aprovecho cada minuto para enriquecerse de información para al fin eliminar a los Cullen y a sus aliados de una vez por todas; y, así adquirir los dones que siempre ha anhelado añadir a sus filas. En el proceso descubre una cita que le hará cambiar su plan: _"Los no-muertos viven solo para consumir las almas de los mortales, simplemente para avivar su existencia y fortalecer sus dones sobrenaturales"._ ¿Qué pasaría si la sangre humana es la que activa los dones de los vampiros? Significaría que quien no lo ha hecho puede ocultar un tremendo poder y ese es el nuevo deseo del Vulturi; hará hasta lo imposible para corromper a su víctima que se ha negado a beber sangre humana por varios siglos.

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - CURIOSIDAD PERVERSA**

Volterra es un lugar misterioso, majestuoso, imponente y honorable; los mortales e inmortales convivían en una forma tan natural; sin embargo, los humanos solo visitaban o vivían en aquel lugar solo para admirar todo lo que podría ofrecer el sitio. Pero los inmortales no disfrutaban nada su estadía, puesto que ahí se encuentran los vampiros más poderosos, diplomáticamente hablando y en batalla; un aquelarre dirigido por Aro, Caius y Marcus. Los Vulturi.

Su gobierno de varios siglos, haciendo valer sus leyes, destruyendo lo que significaba una amenaza para su comunidad; reclutando a su vez, a aquellos con dones, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones con falsa compasión y ofreciendo una salvación ante un fin devastador.

Por años, Aro ha añorado tener en sus manos a Alice y a Edward, sin embargo, luego de su derrota ante el clan Cullen y sus aliados; descubrió a más tesoros; por lo que decidió crear un nuevo plan para obtener esos poderes de su lado. Las horas y días de investigación se convirtieron en semanas y meses. Pero últimamente algo había rondando por su mente; gracias al leer algunos libros de viejos mortales sobre leyendas vampíricas, su atención se fijó en una cita en particular: _"Los no-muertos viven solo para consumir las almas de los mortales simplemente para avivar su existencia y fortalecer sus dones sobrenaturales"_.

Claro está que ellos se alimentan de sangre humana, con ese pensamiento sobre la mesa, después de mucho tiempo de análisis, llegó a una conclusión, los inmortales con dones extraordinarios han bebido sangre humana, incluyendo a Isabella; tal vez no en su vida vampírica, pero si en sus últimos momentos de mortalidad, y eso lo sabía por los recuerdos de Edward.

Si ese fue el caso, tendría que doblegar a cierto inmortal que jamás ha tomado ni una sola gota de sangre humana; costara lo que costara. Ya que, eso significaba, ganar un premio mucho mayor a lo que ha deseado por décadas y por estos últimos meses.

 **/Palacio Vulturi/**

Aro, Caius y Marcus estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos, molestos por su derrota ante los Cullen y sus inesperados aliados.

\- Aun no entiendo por qué impediste la batalla contra esos traidores. - Espeto Caius, con desdén por la precipitada acción de Aro.

\- Parece que no aprendes de la derrota mi querido hermano. - Respondió serenamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Agrego Marcus con poco ánimo.

Aro poso su vista hacia la puerta principal. - Ya lo verán. - Y en ese instante la puerta fue abierta, revelando la llegada de Eleazar, que mostraba una expresión seria debido a que era escoltado por Jane, Alec y Félix.

Caius irritado por no entender las acciones de su hermano, pregunto con cierta molestia - ¿Qué significa esto? -

Aro ignoro a Caius y se dirigió al centro del salón para recibir a los recién llegados. - Oh, Eleazar, me alegra que decidieras venir. - Dijo eso de una manera dulce, que en lugar de provocar calma provocaba tensión por una falsa seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo negarme? Si tu subordinada tiene sus "métodos" para convencer. - Claramente refiriéndose a Jane. - Contra eso, no tenía otra opción. - Sus palabras, aunque sonaran con tono burlesco, era una evidente aceptación de la situación en la que estaba metido.

Aro solo se limitó a sonreír por el comentario. - Dime Eleazar, ¿Tú detectas los dones de los vampiros y humanos, sin importar su clase? -

Decir que Eleazar estaba confundido con la pregunta de Aro, era poco. - Por supuesto, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, por eso estuve en tu clan por mucho tiempo, no entiendo porque me lo preguntas. -

\- Entonces, si ese es el caso, si detectas los dones de los inmortales e incluso de los mortales, ¿Puedes saber cuál es el motivo del crecimiento de ese don al ser inmortal? - Cuestiono en una forma que Eleazar interpreto como curiosidad infantil.

Negó ante la interrogante. - Me temo que no entiendo tu punto, Aro. - Lo ponía nervioso, el hecho de que solicitó su presencia; simplemente por estas cuestiones, ¿Tenía algo que ganar con esta platica? La verdad no quería averiguarlo.

\- Mi querido Eleazar, todos los que tienen dones han bebido sangre humana, incluyendo a Isabella; claro que ella lo hizo momentos antes de convertirse en inmortal. ¿No te parece que beber sangre humana incrementa el don de un vampiro? -

Lo que acababa de decir, podía ser algo muy simple, tan simple que podía convertirlo en algo lógico y hasta irónico. - Quieres decir, ¿Sino bebe sangre humana el portador de un don, no desarrolla ni da indicios de su poder incluso en su vida inmortal? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo? -

\- Aro, ¿Para esto mandaste llamar a este traidor? - Caius no estaba nada contento con la presencia de Eleazar, mucho menos por la aparente exclusión para él y para Marcus en la conversación.

\- Queremos una explicación. - Dijo Marcus secundando a Caius.

\- Hermanos, sospecho que cierto conocido es una joya sin pulir, ese alguien nunca ha bebido sangre humana; Eleazar es el único que me puede dar una respuesta concreta a mi suposición. -

Eleazar entro en un estado de nerviosismo. - _¿Está refiriéndose a Carlisle? Por supuesto que sí, ¿Quién otro podría ser? -_ Pensó con temor. - Mi presencia fue requerida aquí solo para confirmar tu teoría ¿No es así? - Vio como Aro sonrió triunfal, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara y le permitiera leer su mente.

Ahora al saber lo que Aro creía, hizo memoria de cada momento que paso con Carlisle, él jamás pensó que tuviera un don; solo detecto el don de los otros integrantes del clan, pero nunca se detuvo a analizar a Carlisle. Su apariencia, su olor, su presencia, sus pensamientos; ahora que lo pensaba, si mostraba algo, pero casi indetectable.

No tenía otra opción, estaba obligado a darle la mano a Aro; con toda su astucia, trataría de bloquear un solo pensamiento: _"Alertar a los Cullen"._

 **/Forks/**

Después del encuentro con los Vulturi, al fin reinaba la paz, los clanes estaban en sus respectivas ubicaciones haciendo su rutina; incluso los "licántropos" parecían interesados en actualizar su tratado de paz donde permitiera más libertad en convivencia con los humanos.

Los Cullen, en ese día en particular, decidieron ir de cacería; Jacob estaba incluido. Se podría decir, que ya era uno de ellos, no podía alejarse por la imprimación de Reneesme; o, como él siempre prefería decirle, "Nessie".

Carlisle lideraba el rumbo, necesitaba beber, aunque toleraba la sed, no quería arriesgarse con los humanos; ya que existía el miedo de caer en la locura. Él jamás aceptaría el hecho de atacar a inocentes.

Se detuvo en un prado, encontrando a varias presas, observando cual podría ser el suyo, decidió a abalanzarse contra un oso; pero antes de siquiera saltar contra el feroz animal, se detuvo al escuchar como Alice se desplomaba en el suelo; todos voltearon y el momento se tornó en cámara lenta.

Jasper logró sostenerla, aunque no por completo. - ¡Alice! - La chica mostraba una mirada perdida, estaba teniendo una visión, poco a poco volvió de su trance. - ¿Qué viste? -

Con preocupación miro a su pareja, se incorporó y dijo en voz clara. - Los Vulturi están en camino. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 - LA NUEVA RECLUTA

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - LA NUEVA RECLUTA**

Los Cullen estaban inmóviles, en espera de mayores detalles sobre la visión. Jacob estaba confundido al igual que Nessie.

\- ¿Los Vulturi? - Dijo finalmente Carlisle, sorprendido, no esperaba saber nada de ellos durante más tiempo, debido a lo ocurrido hace un año.

\- Al parecer, ellos no entienden que no es conveniente una pelea contra nosotros. - Emmett hizo tronar sus nudillos con seguridad; si los habían humillado antes, lo volverían a hacer de nuevo si era necesario.

\- ¿Alice? - Esme seguía preocupada por el ataque que sufrió su hija vidente.

Alice dudosa e insegura, decidió aclarar lo que logro ver en su visión. - No estoy muy segura de lo que vi, solo sé que ellos vienen en camino, pero todo se veía borroso, no vi nada con claridad. - La mayoría de los integrantes se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

\- Ella vio que venían hacia acá, pero solo eran: Aro, Demetri, Félix, Jane y alguien quién desconozco. Parece que el resto del clan se quedara en Volterra. - Respondió Edward para que la familia tuviera más claridad sobre lo que se aproximaba.

\- Pero ¿Por qué vienen hacia aquí? Es decir ¿Por qué ahora? - Cuestiono Bella.

\- Probablemente para jodernos la existencia. - Dijo Rosalie sin rodeos, era algo que todos pensaban en primer lugar.

\- Parece que aún no deciden nada en concreto. - Alice trataba de ver algo más, pero su esfuerzo era inútil, veía solo borrones; y eso, le provocaba una tremenda jaqueca.

\- Posiblemente lo hagan para que no puedas advertirnos completamente sobre sus intenciones. - Comento Jasper tratando de consolar a su pareja.

\- ¿Otra vez quieren lastimarnos, mami? - Reneesme pregunto curiosa y asustada, Jacob en su forma lobuna gruño en voz baja con una mirada tensa en busca de información más clara, para advertir a la manada de Sam y a su propia manada.

\- No lo sé cariño, parece que solo quieren hablar con nosotros. - Bella respondió algo insegura, no quería alertar a su pequeña Nessie y mucho menos a las manadas.

\- Si ese es el caso, no veo motivo para preocuparnos, no tienen derecho de atacarnos. - Menciono Carlisle tranquilo y luego añadió. - ¿Quién es él que les acompaña? -

\- No es un él, es una ella, pero no la reconozco. - Respondió Alice.

\- Parece que la reclutaron recientemente. - Añadió Edward pensativo.

Esme tratando de tranquilizarse un poco pregunto. - ¿Cuándo llegan? -

\- En 2 horas, supongo, no estoy segura; parece que llegarán aquí. - Alice se sobaba el puente de la nariz para disminuir el dolor de cabeza.

Rosalie interrogo con desagrado. - ¿Por qué aquí? -

\- Seguramente Demetri nos está rastreando hasta este punto. - Respondió Emmett restándole importancia al asunto del lugar.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. - En ese caso, vayan a alimentarse. - Haciendo que todos notaran que no había ningún animal cerca suyo. - Me quedaré aquí para el encuentro, es mejor estar preparados. - Ordeno de forma sutil pero autoritaria a su familia. No demostraría su total desagrado sobre la reunión mucho menos sobre la amenaza de una posible pelea. Las intenciones de Aro era lo que más lo inquietaban sobre la futura situación.

\- Deberíamos permanecer juntos. - Sugirió Jasper de manera firme, no muy confiado por la orden de Carlisle.

\- Jasper, Carlisle tiene razón, debemos estar preparados, lo mejor sería cazar; además, alguien debe permanecer aquí, para que sepan que conocemos sobre su llegada. - Edward miro a Jasper con seguridad, para que confiara con el plan. - ¿Estás seguro de no cazar? - Cuestiono a Carlisle, pero este le respondió por medio de sus pensamientos _"No lo necesito_ ". - De acuerdo, regresaremos lo más pronto posible. -

Esme se acercó a Carlisle y le abrazo. - No tardaremos. - Le sonrió de manera dulce y él le devolvió el gesto, todos comenzaron a alejarse.

Después de que su familia se perdiera en el horizonte, Carlisle contemplaba el prado, se preguntaba cuál sería la razón de la visita de Aro y sus subordinados; nada de eso le daba buena espina. Sabía de alguna forma, que no le pasaría nada a su familia, pero ¿Y a él? Aro siempre tuvo algo contra él. Cuando se hospedaba en Volterra, Aro nunca perdía la oportunidad de insinuarle de que siguiera la dieta natural de un vampiro, argumentando de que su existencia sería mucho más placentera; pero para él, eso involucraba hacer cosas que a su propio criterio eran malas y repulsivas. Matar a gente inocente solo por capricho, era impensable. Aun así, no negaba que había algo más de por medio, Aro deseaba convertirlo en su compañero, no era un misterio, hasta cierta forma, si le atraía el vampiro, tenía cualidades que provocaban que sus sensaciones se intensificaran y que, en más de una ocasión, lo hiciera fantasear cosas impuras. Aunque, no lo suficiente como para dejar todos sus ideales; la dieta de la sangre fue el principal problema, ¿Por qué no era él quien pensara cambiar su dieta? Tendría la posibilidad de abrir nuevos horizontes sobre la convivencia con los humanos, no precisamente para convertirse en amigos, pero sí para relacionarse sin levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar el recuerdo del pasado, su prioridad actual es proteger a su familia, sin importar lo que pase. En especial a Esme, ella lo había apoyado desde que se enteró de su verdadero ser; ella no dudo en ser su compañera, su esposa y su amiga.

 **/Palacio Vulturi/**

Eleazar se sentía sucio, Aro había rebuscado en cada rincón de su mente, solo para saciar su curiosidad. Pero ese no era el motivo de tal sensación, se debía porque sabía que acababa de condenar a Carlisle. Aro iría tras él para convencerlo de beber sangre humana solo para hacer surgir su don.

\- Ya veo, él si tiene un don. - Dijo sonriente el Vulturi, complacido con su búsqueda.

\- ¿Mi señor? - Jane lo observaba en espera de nuevas órdenes, todos los presentes en la sala tenían curiosidad sobre lo que estaría pensando Aro.

\- Dudo mucho que Carlisle acepte alguna propuesta sobre cambiar su dieta de sangre; tú sabes perfectamente que él siempre se ha negado a beber sangre humana por su compasión, no le importara si eso condena el no poder usar su don. - Comento Eleazar.

Aro negó con una expresión burlesca. - Esto no es una decisión basada en los deseos de Carlisle, él lo hará porque es lo que yo deseo. - Dijo con voz aterciopelada mientras se alejaba de Eleazar. - Félix llama a mi nueva recluta. -

Caius cambio su expresión molesta a una maliciosa, al entender por fin el plan de su hermano; por otra parte, Marcus mostró poco interés, solamente él deseaba que, de alguna forma, lo destrozaran para acabar con su existencia; pero para su desgracia, seguiría atrapado en su inmortalidad junto con sus hermanos, y eso, involucraba tolerar las ideas arrogantes.

Félix se inclinó levemente en forma de afirmación, realizando la orden en pocos segundos; regresando con la nueva chica.

Ella poseía una baja estatura; su cabello corto, negro y alborotado, le daba un aire de juventud; su piel lucía pálida como la luna; sus ojos de color rubí podrían asustar a cualquier ser humano que se topara con ella; y su vestimenta era compuesta por una túnica negra. Debía tener alrededor de 18 años en el momento de ser convertida en vampiro.

\- Eleazar, te presento a Mur. - Ella solo hizo una leve reverencia.

Eleazar se sentía vulnerable ante ella, su sola presencia bloqueaba su don; definitivamente esa chica es un arma peligrosa. Él solo se limitó a responder la reverencia, y volvió su mirada a Aro. - Supongo que esto es todo lo que querías de mí, ¿No? Dudo mucho que mi presencia haya sido requerida para algo más, así que, si no es molestia, me retiro. -

\- Me temo que no, mi querido amigo. - Sonrío malicioso. - Alec. - Este de inmediato atacó a Eleazar, para que no pudiera escapar. - Sé muy bien que alertarías a Carlisle, por lo que, permanecerás aquí. - Lo pensó por un momento. - Decidiré en un futuro si vives o no. - Soltó como si de un juego se tratara. - ¡Demetri! - Grito y este apareció de inmediato. - Jane, Mur, Félix y tú vendrán conmigo a Forks, reclutaremos de nuevo a Carlisle lo quiera o no. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 - SACRIFICIO O MUERTE

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - SACRIFICIO O MUERTE**

Después de la orden directa de Aro, sus sirvientes se colocaron detrás de él, para partir de Volterra rumbo a Forks, a toda velocidad, haciendo un traslado de aproximadamente 2 horas.

 **/Prado de Forks/**

Carlisle sabía que fuese la razón que fuese, Aro no venía con buenas intenciones a Forks, su presencia jamás significaba algo bueno. Recordaba la ocasión, cuando intento de convencerlo para cambiar su dieta, llevando a un hombre moribundo; esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, para que finalmente decidiera separarse de los Vulturi.

Él no quiso hacerlo, aunque le costó admitirlo en su momento, que sentía algo más por Aro, confundiéndolo con simple aprecio; no deseaba separarse, pero el hecho de que fuese tan inhumano, termino desilusionándolo. Sabía que la simple idea de considerarse "humano" era absurda, es decir, ya poseía casi 400 años de existencia, ya no era ningún humano. Incluso, aunque Bella le dijera lo contrario, él siempre se sentía un monstruo, que en cualquier momento mataría a todas las personas que tuviese al frente.

Por un momento, le llegó la desagradable idea, de que Aro intentaría de nuevo de llevarse a Alice y a Edward; y no solo a ellos, también a Bella, Jasper y a su nieta Nessie. Tal vez, la nueva recluta tendría algo que le diera ventaja a los Vulturi en esta ocasión. Y tenía miedo de que ese fuese el caso, no podría soportar la idea de ver a su familia siendo parte de los Vulturi; con túnicas negras y ojos color sangre. No, ¡Él haría todo lo posible para evitarlo!

Carlisle escucho unas ramas romperse, volteo de reojo y vio que eran las manadas de Sam y Jacob; no le sorprendía, era más que lógico que Jacob advertiría a todos de la llegada de los Vulturi.

Se acercó Sam directamente a Carlisle, gruñendo y mostrando parte de sus colmillos delanteros, en respuesta por la idea de que tendrían que luchar. - No te preocupes Sam, no hay razón de ponernos agresivos, no debemos demostrarles miedo, no existe una amenaza de ataque. - Pensó dudoso. - _O eso creo_. -

Sam solo erizo su pelaje, colocando sus orejas hacia atrás; y, dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte. Todos los lobos repitieron la acción, estaban tensos, gruñían en diferentes sintonías, mostrando los colmillos.

Carlisle perdió la noción del tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían transcurrido las 2 horas; estaba preocupado, su familia aun no llegaba. Pero no duro mucho su estado, ya que en ese mismo momento volvieron. Jacob se posicionó enfrente de su manada, también erizando su pelaje; ese era indicio de que los Vulturi estaban cerca. Esme llego directo a su lado, cada miembro de su familia se colocó entre los lobos; Bella comenzó a proyectar un escudo alrededor de todos.

\- Ya están aquí. - Aclaro Edward.

En ese momento, se vieron las 5 figuras negras acercándose. Todos los veían de manera seria, a excepción de los lobos, ellos solo gruñían en forma de advertencia. Después de varios segundos, los Vulturi se detuvieron a unos 10 metros de los Cullen y sus aliados.

\- Que agradable recibimiento. - Soltó Aro en tono sarcástico al contemplar a todos los seres tensos y apunto de atacarle.

\- Lo lamento, pero nadie está contento por tu tan inesperada llegada. - Respondió Carlisle sereno.

\- No hay motivo para actuar así, solo vengo a hablar. - Sonrió Aro, como si fuera la travesura de un niño inocente.

Algo no andaba bien, Bella no podía mantener su escudo, era como si una fuerza aplastante lo destruyera lentamente; Edward no escuchaba los pensamientos de los presentes, sintiendo una sordera total; Jasper no sentía las emociones de nadie y Alice no visualizaba ninguna visión.

Edward miro atónito. - Pero ¿Qué…? -

\- ¿Ocurre? - Completo Aro la pregunta de Edward. - Lo siento tanto, esta vez, las cosas son diferentes, Mur, ¿Todo listo? - Ella solo asintió.

Bella miró nerviosa a su pareja. - No puedo mantener mi escudo por mucho más tiempo. - En ese instante colapso su escudo.

\- ¡Era por ella que no podía ver nada! - Dijo Alice molesta.

\- ¿Qué nos hiciste? - Interrogo Edward con el mismo humor de Alice.

\- Dije que esto sería diferente. - Aclaro Aro. - Lo repetiré, solo vengo a hablar, con más precisión, quiero hablar contigo Carlisle. -

Carlisle camino directo a él. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Sabía que negarse no era bueno, estaban vulnerables contra un ataque.

\- Te quiero a ti. - Respondió sin rodeos.

\- ¿A mí? - Eso no tenía sentido, ¿Para qué lo quería a él? No tenía nada en especial como para que Aro lo quisiese; o al menos, eso pensaba.

\- Si, a ti. - Contesto serenamente. - Te quiero de nuevo en mi clan. -

\- ¡Él no volverá contigo! - Grito Edward, todos los demás se posicionaron para atacar en cualquier momento, no permitirían que los Vulturi se llevarán a Carlisle sin importar la razón.

Carlisle levantó las manos en señal de calma. - No veo razón para que acepte tu propuesta, ¿Para qué me quieres en primer lugar? -

\- Simplemente, quiero "todo" de ti. - Arrastro las palabras para que Carlisle comprendiera su significado.

\- ¿Todo… - No termino de hablar cuando Mur alzo sus manos, provocando que su familia y los lobos quedaran en un estado de petrificación en el suelo, aplastándolos contra la nieve; Bella comenzó a gritar de agonía ya que Jane uso su don sobre ella. Demetri y Félix se acercaron a Esme y a Edward; levantándolos de sus cuellos, sujetándolos de tal forma, en amenaza de que les arrancarían la cabeza.

\- A menos de que no quieras ver morir a tu preciada familia, tú vendrás con nosotros; es tu decisión. - Amenazo Aro.

Carlisle se sentía atrapado, sin ninguna posibilidad de impedir lo que ocurría; comenzó a sentir frío en todo su ser. Tenía que aceptar volver a Volterra junto con los Vulturi.

Edward con toda su voluntad logro dirigir su mirada a Carlisle. - N-No… no lo hagas… - Se esforzaba por hablar. Pero Carlisle vio horrorizado el estado de todos, incluso los lobos volvieron a su forma humana por culpa del poder de Mur.

\- No hay opción, lo siento. - Dejo de mirar a Edward y dirigió su mirada a Aro. - Acepto, me uniré a ustedes, a cambio de su seguridad. - No toleraba ver a todos sufrir a manos de los Vulturi. Definitivamente, Aro no había cambiado.

Aro les indicó a sus sirvientes que se detuvieran, y así lo hicieron. - Eso no es suficiente. - Quería humillar a un más a Carlisle por su rápida rendición, deseaba divertirse un poco más. - Arrodíllate ante mí. - Carlisle tenía que obedecerlo ahora, poco a poco se acercó a él y se arrodillo. - Ahora, di que aceptas, que me ruegues por servirme. - Le tomó del cabello con fuerza para que le viera directo a los ojos, todos los Cullen bufaron de ira, no podían hacer nada.

\- Mi señor aceptó ser parte de su clan. - Cada palabra le dolía en el alma, pero si era la única manera de detener a Aro, haría todo lo que fuese necesario para protegerlos a todos. - Por favor, permítame servirle, se lo suplico. - Aro sonrió y abofeteo a Carlisle. Todos estaban impactados; Edward y Emmett iban a atacar, pero Demetri y Félix los detuvieron.

\- ¡Levántate! - Ordenó Aro a Carlisle.

\- _"Es la única forma de salvarlos". -_ Pensó como consuelo y se levantó.

\- ¡Vámonos! - Ordeno de nuevo, sus sirvientes asintieron y comenzaron a correr directo a Volterra; Carlisle antes de irse les dedico a todos, una mirada de profunda tristeza y se fue.

Nadie lo podía creer, perdieron ante ellos y se llevaron a Carlisle. Esme y Edward eran los más afectados. Esme estaba a punto de correr hacia la misma dirección que los Vulturi, pero fue detenida por Emmett, quien la abrazo por la espalda. - ¡NOOOOOO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE DETENERLOS! - Grito con desesperación, con una expresión de dolor por la partida de su pareja; si pudiera derramar lágrimas lo haría a mares en ese momento.

Edward estaba en el suelo arrodillado, no podía leer la mente de ninguno de los Vulturi. Alice tampoco podía ver sus futuros a causa de Mur. Al parecer su don consistía en bloquear dones y movimientos. Era un repelente total, y eso lo convertía más peligrosa que Bella en la defensiva. Ninguno entendía que paso, y mucho menos, para que querían a Carlisle en sus filas.

Los Quileute estaban furiosos, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo así, Jacob abrazaba a Nessie, se sentía culpable por no poder proteger a su pequeña contra esas alimañas.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, algo era seguro, tenían que ayudar a Carlisle, como de lugar.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 - AGONÍA

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - AGONÍA**

Los gritos desgarradores eran una melodía dolorosa y perturbadora dentro del castillo en Volterra; la agonía siendo palpable en el aire, podían helar la sangre incluso del ser más valiente que osara visitar esa morada.

Desde su regreso, Aro había encerrado a Carlisle en las mazmorras. Carlisle no sabía que esperar las siguientes horas, solo lo habían dejado solo, ni siquiera había presencia de algún sirviente y todo estaba en calma. Hasta que los gritos habían comenzado y eso lo inquietaba. Era obvio que estaban asesinando personas para saciar su sed. Sentía el ardor de su garganta levemente, esperaba que pronto lo dejaran salir para ir de cacería.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, un hombre fue lanzado dentro de la mazmorra como si de un costal de papas se tratara. Solo se escuchó un quejido bajo y profundo. De inmediato entro Aro con Jane y Félix.

\- Supongo que debes estar sediento, ¿No es así, Carlisle? - Pregunto Aro con aire de simpleza.

Carlisle observo a Aro y luego dirigió su mirada al hombre que tiraron abruptamente en el suelo, con estado grave, ya que, sus latidos se escuchaban bajos del promedio, y sus distintas heridas daban evidencia de un maltrato interno. - Parece que lo haz olvidado, mi dieta no es esta. - Y en ese instante, sintió todo su cuerpo arder, se dejó caer al suelo sin remedio, el dolor era demasiado intenso.

\- ¡Oh! Carlisle, Carlisle, no recordaba que fueras tan delicado. - Aro dijo con falso lamento. - ¿A caso rechazas el alimento de tu amo? - El dolor se intensifico, no había notado que estaba gritando hasta que sintió como su garganta se contraía de irritación. - Jane. - De nuevo era calma, el dolor desapareció al igual de cómo había comenzado.

Tosió con fuerza, sentía sus brazos y piernas temblorosos; juraría que estaba sudando y derramando lágrimas. Sintió la mirada del hombre horrorizado, por desconocer que le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Sabes? Creí que serías más inteligente, Carlisle. - Se acercó Aro y le tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza. - Las cosas serán distintas, y empezaremos con tu dieta. - Sonrió de forma dulce.

Con dificultad aparto la mano de Aro. - No. - Lo miro desafiante.

\- ¿No? - Félix con fuerza tomo a Carlisle del cuello y lo estampo contra el suelo repetidas veces, hasta que Aro lo detuvo. - Podemos hacer las cosas más sencillas; puedes tomar el camino que todos nos conviene, que es, levantarte y simplemente alimentarte con este presente. - Pateo a Carlisle para que mirara al hombre. - O puedes tomar el camino difícil que te llevara al mismo fin. Tú eliges. - Dijo Aro perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No lo haré. - Escupió Carlisle con determinación. - Prefiero morir de sed, antes que tocarlo. -

\- Si eso quieres. - Aro miro a Jane. - Todo tuyo querida. - Ella solo sonrío.

Y así comenzó el tormento para Carlisle, Jane duraba horas usando su don contra él, incrementando la intensidad. De vez en cuando se detenía, para que Aro le ordenase que matara al hombre y obedeciera su decreto sobre beber su sangre, pero Carlisle se negaba como la primera vez. En un par de ocasiones, cayó en un estado de inconsciencia, por lo que la tortura se detenía.

\- Eres uno de ellos, ¿No es así? - Pregunto el hombre desde un rincón de la mazmorra, al ver que Carlisle despertaba de su ultimo desmayo y no había nadie más con ellos.

Carlisle se levantó con dificultad, camino cerca del hombre y se sentó a su lado. - Comparto su misma naturaleza, pero no soy igual a ellos. - Apoyo su cabeza en la pared y comenzó a sobar sus brazos.

\- Me llamo Ariel. - Continuo el hombre. - ¿Qué son exactamente? - Cuestiono con curiosidad.

\- Vampiros. - Respondió sin ánimos.

\- Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿Por qué no me has matado? - Se froto las manos, tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo. - Vi como mataron a mis amigos, sé que no saldré vivo de este lugar. - Cerro los ojos aceptando el destino que llevo pensando todo ese tiempo.

\- No quiero matarte, porque sé que mereces vivir, no puedo arrebatarte ese derecho; al igual que con otros humanos. -

\- Entonces ¿De qué te alimentas? -

\- Animales salvajes, es una dieta alternativa, no te satisface totalmente, pero calma la sed. -

El hombre se acercó a él, descubriendo un poco su cuello. - Mira, no se cual sea tu situación exactamente, pero si matarme te ayuda a escapar, puedes hacerlo. - Comenzó a derramar una lagrima. - Tal vez soy un mal conversador, sin embargo, si muero, no pasara nada. No soy nadie en la vida, nadie espera mi regreso en mi hogar. -

Carlisle negó a la propuesta de Ariel. - No puedo. - Cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha. - Aunque me des tu permiso, me rehusó a hacerte daño. -

La conversación termino cuando apareció Alec y Jane.

\- ¿Jugando con la comida Carlisle? - Lo molesto Alec. - Pensé que eras más educado. -

\- Lo lamento, tu señor no entiende la situación. - En ese instante sintió un ardor abrazador en su pecho.

\- Nuestro señor, Carlisle, no lo olvides. - Regaño Jane y retiro el dolor. - No sé qué ganas exactamente rehusándote a la orden de nuestro señor. -

\- Vamos Carlisle, no es tan difícil. - Alec se aproximó a Ariel, lo sujeto de ambos brazos. Ariel forcejeaba con pánico, aunque su esfuerzo era inútil. - Solo debes clavar tus dientes en él y beber toda su sangre hasta dejarlo seco. - Le Instruyo como si fuese un neófito. - Aunque si no lo quieres… -

\- Alec. - Lo reprendió Jane. - Él no es para ti. - Miro al humano. - Supongo que no te importa que haga puré tu comida. - Comenzó a usar su don contra Ariel, este se retorcía en los brazos de Alec, gritando a todo pulmón, hasta que comenzó a convulsionar.

\- ¡DÉJALO! - Grito Carlisle mientras se incorporaba para empujar a Jane, pero esta le ataco de nuevo.

\- Eres débil. - Le escupió la vampiresa. - Pero eso cambiaría si solo te dignaras a alimentarte. -

 **/Forks/**

Desde la partida de Carlisle, la mansión Cullen se volvió una casa de locos. Esme se había encerrado en su habitación, lamentando el no poder traer a su esposo a casa, se rehusaba a ser consolada por su familia, adoptando una actitud asocial.

El resto de los integrantes montaron una sala de reuniones junto con la manada de Jacob en el estudio de Carlisle, buscando opciones para hacer que regresara.

\- Realmente no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué a él? - Comento Seth. Leah quiso golpear a su hermano, pero debía admitir que tenía la misma interrogante.

\- No lo sabemos. - Dijo Edward al joven lobo. - Él antes era parte de su clan, pero no sabemos si eso influyo en esto. -

Leah y Seth miraron sorprendidos a Edward.

Leah trato de calmarse. - ¿Era miembro de esos apestosos? - Jacob rodó los ojos, pero entendía sus reacciones, él mismo pensó algo similar cuando se enteró de los niños inmortales.

\- Solo convivía con ellos, pero no compartía sus costumbres. - Continuo Edward. - Incluso trato de hacerlos cambiar de opinión sobre sus creencias, pero no funciono. -

Emmett y Rosalie jugaban ajedrez con Nessie y Bella, consideraban mejor tomar un pequeño receso; para evitar tensiones sobre las decisiones para una solución. Mientras que Alice y Jasper permanecieron en silencio observando uno de los cuadros donde aparecía Carlisle con los Vulturi; era deprimente, pero querían sacar información de donde fuera necesario para obtener respuestas.

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?_ \- Pensó Jacob para que nadie escuchara lo que deseaba decirle a Edward, realmente tenía que conversar a solas con él, consideraba que era mejor, para que los demás optaran por hacer cosas de su rutina, con la mayor normalidad posible. Edward asintió.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 - DESAPARICIÓN

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola Marina, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la trama de la historia; espero pueda seguir viendo tus comentarios en los futuros capítulos. Saludos desde México. -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 - DESAPARICIÓN**

El viento era fresco, las hojas multicolores de los árboles cubrían las aceras, jardines y coches; indicando el otoño en la ciudad.

Se escuchaban risas y platicas animadas; familias degustando de una convivencia en el parque.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mírame! - Grito una pequeña de 10 años; su cabello negro era sujeto por una coleta; sus ojos eran de un color marrón, grandes y expresivos; su sonrisa era adornada con labios rosados en una tonalidad pastel. Llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo con estampado de flores, que hacían juego con unas botas para lluvia de color azul. La pequeña estaba en un columpio, balanceándose en una altura considerable. - ¡Estoy volando, papá! -

Su padre estaba sentado en una banca frente a los juegos para niños, sonrío a su hija y le dedico unos aplausos por su proeza infantil.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? - Dijo un hombre delgado; de 1'80 de altura; cabello castaño, ondulado, corto hasta los hombros. Se sentó junto al padre de la niña.

\- Bastante bien, Michael. - Señalo a la niña. - Traje a mi pequeña a jugar un rato, nos estábamos aburriendo en casa. - Miro a su amigo. - ¿Cómo sigues? -

\- No me quejo, al menos ya no parezco indigente. - Mostró una sonrisa triste. - Teresa siguió con su vida ¿Por qué yo no? -

\- En mi opinión, sigues pareciendo un indigente. - Se burló de manera juguetona. - Pero ya no hueles a 5 botellas de vodka, supongo que es un gran logro. -

\- ¡Oh, discúlpame, por no parecerme a Brad Pitt! - Dijo indignado. - Además, mírate, tú podrías parecer una botarga de oso. -

\- ¿Lo dices por mi estómago u es por envidia, ya que tengo más ligue con las damas? - Rió con gracia al ver que Michael solo se puso colorado de vergüenza.

\- Ok, me lo merezco ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? - Dijo aun sonrojado.

\- Me alegra que ya te des otra oportunidad, verte siempre en un estado alcohólico todos los días, era bastante triste, viejo. - Le tomo del hombro. - Estabas terminando con tu vida. -

\- Bueno, tú y Carlos se estaban quedando sin motivos para seguir conmigo. -

\- No digas eso, solo te dimos tu espacio. - Le dio un golpe leve en el hombro. - No importaban nuestras palabras al final, eras tú quien debía tener la motivación suficiente para cambiar. - Dirigió su mirada a su hija. - Ya no tenías a alguien que te diera una razón para estar bien. -

\- Tu hija ha sido tu motivación ¿No? - Cerro sus puños. - Lo de Ángela no fue tu culpa. -

\- No supe ayudarla. - Le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. - Como tampoco supe ayudarte a ti. - Tomo aire con dificultad. - Si sigo aquí, es por mi princesa. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¡Papá! ¡Te perderás el partido! - Ahora la niña que tenía 10 años, había crecido, tenía 17. - ¿O prefieres pasar todo el día en el sofá? - Llevaba puesto un uniforme de fútbol soccer.

\- Discúlpame princesa, pero no podré verte el día de hoy, tengo varios pendientes del trabajo. - Delante del hombre robusto tenía una mesa cubierta con documentos, recibos y carpetas con colores y etiquetas distintos. - Te prometo que te recompensare. -

La hija soltó un bufido. - De acuerdo, no pasara nada si no vas, prefiero que pagues el recibo de gas a tiempo. - Tomo su mochila. - Después del partido, saldré con mis compañeros, de fiesta, ¿Te parece? -

\- Solo no llegues tarde. - Dejo unos documentos para ver a su hija por última vez. - Te tendré una sorpresa. -

Las horas pasaron y el señor termino con su trabajo; con mucho esfuerzo, junto suficiente dinero en los anteriores meses para comprarle a su hija un ordenador, era increíble que ahora eran más convencionales en la actualidad, ya que anteriormente, eran de un tamaño exagerado. ¿Y qué sistema dijeron los vendedores que tenía? ¿Windows vista? Le habían comentado que era la versión más reciente de la compañía de Windows, que su hija amaría su interfaz.

Sin embargo, su hija no aparecía, ya era más de las 10 de la noche. - _¿Dónde se habrá metido? -_ Pensó su padre, por lo que decidió marcar a casa de una de las amigas de la chica.

\- Buenas noches Elizabeth, ¿Está mi hija contigo? -

\- No señor, ella después del partido, estuvo con nosotros en la fiesta, pero se fue luego de un rato, dijo que usted la estaría esperando. - Eso provoco que entrara en un estado de preocupación. - Dijo que iría con Max, falto al partido por estar enferma de gripe. -

\- En ese caso, le llamare a Max, gracias Elizabeth. -

\- De nada. - Y termino la llamada. -

 _\- Relájate, seguro si esta con Max. -_ Marco el número, solo sonaron 2 timbrazos y tuvo respuesta.

\- ¿Bueno? - Contesto una voz mormada.

\- Hola, buenas noches Max, ¿Está mi hija contigo? -

\- No, no la he visto desde hace varios días, ¿Está todo bien? - Cuestiono preocupada la chica.

Eso ya no era normal, comenzó a preocuparse más. - S-sí, está todo bien, gracias Max, espero te mejores pronto. - Colgó precipitadamente, iría con la policía, debía localizar a su princesa.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron los años, el tiempo transcurrió doloroso para el joven padre, su estado se había deteriorado, su cuerpo ahora delgado, su mirada no expresaba felicidad alguna. No hubo rastro alguno de su hija, la policía le prometió buscar, pero a las pocas semanas, le dijeron que posiblemente la chica estaría muerta, ya que habían encontrado su mochila en un terreno abandonado, con sangre de la chica.

Había perdido su empleo, ya que dejo sus responsabilidades de lado para buscar a su princesa día y noche; no le importaba si todos decían que no había esperanza, él siguió buscando. Lo que obtenía al mes, era gracias a sus amigos.

\- Deberías comer algo. - Dijo Michael preocupado.

\- No, tengo que ir al parque a buscarla de nuevo. - Respondió cansado.

\- ¡Ella no está ahí! - Grito un hombre con cabello rubio, ojos color miel, con complexión levemente musculosa.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes, Carlos?! - Grito molesto.

\- Ariel, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero ¡La hemos buscado por más de 10 años! - Respondió Carlos, odiaba decirle eso a su amigo, ya era demasiado, sabía que era egoísta de su parte pedirle que pensara diferente, pero él y Michael vieron como su vida se desmorono.

\- Discúlpanos Ariel, también fue duro para nosotros no volverla a ver, pero ¡Mírate! - Lo señalo de pies a cabeza. - Ella no querría verte así, tan destruido. -

Y eso termino con la discusión, se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotado, sin siquiera notar que caía dormido.

\- ¡Ariel! - Despertó de golpe, ya no estaba en la comodidad de su sofá, estaba en el frío suelo de la mazmorra. - ¡Ariel, que alivio! - Vio el bello rostro de Carlisle. - Creí que no saldrías de esta. - Y soltó un profundo suspiro, provocando una fragancia que le recordó al chocolate, canela y caramelo. No se había detenido a ver los ojos del vampiro, de un color dorado oscuro; en otra circunstancia, si lo hubiese visto, creería que era un Ángel.

En ese instante, recupero la sensación de su cuerpo, gracias a la temperatura helada de las manos de Carlisle. Todo le dolía.

\- No puedo creer que dures horas soportando lo que hace esa bruja, yo estoy todo molido. - Soltó en forma de chiste.

\- Créeme, incluso para nosotros, es extremadamente doloroso, yo aún siento mi cuerpo tembloroso. - Lo ayudo a levantarse, tomándolo en brazos como si fuese un niño.

Ariel solo se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro, era extraño no escuchar ningún sonido, ni percibir alguna temperatura que le hiciera sentir normalidad, pero, aun así, logro sentir una calidez en Carlisle; posiblemente se debía de su condición y solo se imaginaba cosas.

\- Y pensar que mis amigos creyeron que traerme de vacaciones cerca de Volterra, podría ayudarme a continuar con mi vida. - Soltó con ironía. Carlisle no dijo nada, ya que cuando Ariel estuvo inconsciente; repitió los nombres de Michael y Carlos en un par de ocasiones, suponiendo que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones o recuerdos de sus amigos, pero lo que lo desconcertó, fue cuando dijo princesa en una clase de lamento.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 - VERDADES OCULTAS

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola Marina, gracias a ti por tu review; ya que eres la primera en comentar algo sobre esta historia, eso me hizo muchísima ilusión; saber que, si había alguien interesado en la trama, lo cual me puso muy feliz. También te mando muchos abrazos.

Me alegra que te gustara la introducción de la hija de Ariel, con el paso de los capítulos daré más detalles sobre ella; solo es cuestión de esperar. Por ahora, en este capítulo traeré algo distinto.

Espero lo disfrutes. -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 - VERDADES OCULTAS**

Edward y Jacob salieron de la Mansión, dejando a todos los integrantes extrañados por su salida abrupta, pero no cuestionaron nada; suponían que solo tomarían un poco de aire; ya que, no había salido nada productivo de la reunión de hoy.

Tomaron uno de los tantos coches que tenían; Edward iba a preguntar el porqué, pero Jacob se limitó a decirle mentalmente. - _Es mejor estar en un lugar donde nadie nos escuche. -_ Y eso le provoco cierta curiosidad al inmortal.

\- Escucha, sé que la situación es muy mala, pero no hemos podido formar un gran plan de rescate para Carlisle. - Dijo Jacob mientras veía el paisaje que mostraba la ventana del coche, ya retirados de la propiedad. - Todos dan ideas, pero ninguna encaja con la otra. -

\- ¿Y supongo que tú ya tienes un plan? - Cuestiono Edward con un tono de soberbia, mirando de mala gana a Jacob, lo que menos necesitaba eran quejas sin sentido.

\- No me lo tomes a mal, suegrito. - Sonrió al ver como Edward rodaba los ojos con molestia. - Me refiero que no hemos pensado detenidamente lo que dijo la sanguijuela arcaica. - Se aclaró un poco la garganta, incómodo por no saber controlar sus expresiones enfrente de uno de sus nuevos familiares vampiro.

Edward fue reduciendo la velocidad del vehículo, mientras recordaba el encuentro con los Vulturi. - Te refieres precisamente a la frase de "Quiero todo de ti" ¿No es así? - Vio al hombre lobo asentir. - También he pensado en ella todo el tiempo. - Suspiro, esa frase lo estaba matando por dentro; con un sentimiento extraño y enfermo.

\- Mira, ya has dicho antes que Carlisle era anteriormente parte de ese grupito de parásitos, lo cual sorprende a todos. - Edward se rió un poco, al recordar las expresiones de Leah y Seth. - Y que se separó de ellos por el choque de costumbres ¿No? -

\- Si, pero, aun así, respetaron su dieta a regañadientes. - Quería seguirle la idea a Jacob, pero no veía a que venía eso.

\- No te parece que se refería a hacerlo uno de ellos. - Dijo como si fuese el descubrimiento del siglo. - Que quieren que mate a personas también. - Y en eso Edward freno precipitadamente.

Esa era la única diferencia que tenía Carlisle de los Vulturi, él no era un asesino a sangre fría, al contrario, siempre busco la paz entre clanes. Recordaba como Carlisle se esmeró con todo su ser a enseñarle esa forma de vida, claro que, en su momento, pensó que eran ideales ridículos. Incluso, con el tiempo, considero que el don de Carlisle era la compasión, nadie de su especie compartía ese sentimiento tan poderoso con los humanos.

Edward miro al hombre lobo después de unos segundos. - Quieren que beba sangre humana. - Trato de aclarar sus ideas, ¿Por qué harían eso en primer lugar? ¿Qué ganaba Aro con eso? ¿Era simple venganza por todos estos años? - ¿Por qué no querías compartir esta teoría con los demás? - Cuestiono al hombre lobo.

\- Lo dije al principio, todos están desesperados, quieren sacar soluciones en un mar de problemas, ahogándose en la confusión; también estoy igual que ellos, pero considero que veamos lo evidente. - Se acomodó una de sus pulseras. - Esta claro que lo quieren para hacer cosas que son deplorables, la verdadera interrogante es ¿Por qué? - Y luego trago en seco. - Y ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo? -

Edward escucho esa duda con el miedo palpable de Jacob, un miedo que compartía de la misma forma; él sabía que Aro era persuasivo y que tenía a su disposición los dones de sus sirvientes; pero ahora no importaba la ideología de Carlisle ante este nuevo reclutamiento.

 **/Palacio Vulturi/**

Aro estaba caminando en círculos dentro de su habitación real, un poco irritado por la resistencia de Carlisle sobre sus órdenes desde el momento de su llegada.

\- Mi señor, ¿Qué le aflige tanto? - Comento su esposa Sulpicia con preocupación al ver a su compañero en ese estado.

\- Mi querida, mi nueva adquisición no responde a ninguna de mis órdenes, rechaza mi autoridad. - Lo dijo en una especie de puchero infantil.

La vampiresa coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de su amante, tratando de darle consuelo. - Él está ciego ¿Cómo puede rechazar tus deseos? - Dijo indignada ante la negativa de Carlisle.

\- Se resiste a pesar de los medios que uso en él, mi pequeña Jane no logra hacerlo cambiar de parecer sobre sus absurdos pensamientos. – Tomo de los hombros de la vampiresa. – Deseo que me dé su don oculto. – La abrazo con delicadeza.

Sulpicia cerro sus ojos y le susurró al oído. – Tú eras antes su deseo prohibido. – Respondió ante el tacto. - Puedes serlo de nuevo. – Lo dijo en un tono calculador. - Y así conseguirás que haga lo que deseas. –

Aro pensó detenidamente las palabras de la inmortal, solo necesitaba un cambio de estrategia.

 **/Mazmorras/**

Los gritos de Carlisle eran cada vez más desgarradores ante el actual dolor; la sed lo había debilitado aún más contra los ataques de Jane; por una extraña razón el ardor de su garganta comenzaba a molestarle más de lo usual, sintiendo desesperación; olía la sangre de Ariel de una forma distinta, más tentativa, pero no podía ceder ante ello.

\- _**¿A caso no ves que eso puede salvarte de ella?**_ \- Escucho Carlisle, un comentario con tono burlesco, pero no fue emitido por Jane ni Ariel; pero lo escucho claramente, como si estuviese delante de él. - _**¡Oh vamos! Ese humano te dio su consentimiento, ¿Por qué no pruebas lo que te está ofreciendo**_? - Dijo con el mismo tono. Carlisle agudizo sus sentidos en búsqueda de la procedencia de la voz, pero no lograba captar su origen. - _**¿A caso no sabes dónde estoy?**_ \- Rió de forma baja. - _**Estoy más cerca de lo que crees, Carlisle, más de lo que crees.**_ -

Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba sobre Ariel, ya que el hombre lo vio horrorizado, cubriéndose como podía con sus brazos, emitiendo sonidos de pánico. Carlisle noto que su boca estaba cubierta de saliva. Se levantó, alejándose de Ariel. ¿En qué momento comenzó a babear excesivamente? ¿Por qué Jane ya no le estaba atacando?

Ariel con todas sus fuerzas, logro arrastrarse hacia una esquina de la habitación; sentía su corazón a mil por hora; ver los ojos negros del vampiro, en un estado incontrolable; le recordaban que no importaba el tiempo en ese lugar, él terminaría muerto.

\- Sabes que lo deseas Carlisle. - Dijo Jane detrás de él. - Te estas dejando llevar por la sed, ¿Por qué no simplemente tomas lo que quieres? - Diciéndolo en un tono despreocupado. - Es solo parte del ganado, solo mátalo. - Se comenzaba a aburrir con la negación tonta de Carlisle, si no fuera por su señor, ella ya habría terminado con la existencia de ese maldito traidor de su naturaleza inmortal.

\- No, no pienso a hacer eso. - Carlisle cerro sus ojos, preparándose mentalmente para recibir otro ataque de la vampiresa, pero no sintió nada; abrió sus ojos de nuevo y vio a Aro dentro de la mazmorra.

\- Mi querida, retírate, necesito hablar con Carlisle, en privado. - Dijo el Vulturi pacientemente; Jane estaba vacilante por la orden, pero lo cumplió de todos modos, dejando a Aro a solas con su necio sirviente.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 - NUEVO COMIENZO

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola Marina, disculpa si los capítulos son así de "cortos"; la verdad, me cuesta trabajo hacerlos más largos. El motivo es, porque quiero llevar la historia con calma, y lo más detallada posible. En el pasado, compartí mis FanFics, pero no estaban bien escritos, con muchos errores ortográficos y que no tenían una relación argumental al final; quiero aprender de mis errores. De hecho, esta historia está también en Amor Yaoi, llegué a publicar solo los primeros 3 capítulos, y duro en hiatus 3 años; ya que no supe como continuar la historia. Ahora, se cómo terminarla; corregí lo que tenía y decidí compartir la historia aquí, en Amor Yaoi y en 2 plataformas más. Así que, por eso llevo la historia así; con el tiempo, espero traer capítulos más extensos y con los personajes más desarrollados.

Respecto al poder oculto de Carlisle, es de temerse, solo diré eso. También es mi personaje favorito; me hubiese gustado que le dedicaran un libro, sobre su antigua vida y cómo fue su existencia hasta que encontró a Edward.

Gracias de nuevo por tu review, te mando muchos abrazos. -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 - NUEVO COMIENZO**

Corría a toda velocidad detrás del balón, nuestro equipo está en empate contra el equipo de los rojos; nuestra portera Max fue remplazada por Evelyn, es una lástima que se resfriara esta semana, nos están dando una paliza sin ella.

\- ¡Collins, los defensas están fuera de su área, estas libre! - Grito el entrenador, con decisión, sigo mi carrera hacia la portería, y con todas mis fuerzas patee el balón. Fueron segundos eternos, el portero enemigo se lanzó hacia la esquina de la portería; vi como sus dedos rosaron el balón, pero no pudo detenerlo.

Todos gritaron expectantes, terminamos el empate justo a tiempo antes del final del partido; el portero golpeo el césped ante su derrota.

\- ¡Demonios! - Me miro con aceptación. - Eres buena, no pude parar tu tiro. - Se levantó al fin del suelo y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro derecho. - Ojalá estuvieras en nuestro equipo. - Se veía simpático, su cabello negro revuelto demostraba el resultado de sus movimientos durante el juego, su mirada soñadora de color esmeralda denotaba cansancio y su uniforme sucio por el lodo marcaba su cuerpo fornido.

\- ¡Vamos! Pero si nos dieron la pelea del siglo. - Le sonreí. - Casi nos hacen morder el polvo. - Dije complacida por el partido mixto.

\- No seas modesta, ni siquiera los otros equipos varoniles nos dieron pelea como ustedes. - Se sobo una de sus muñecas. - Al menos así sabe bien la derrota. -

En ese momento se acercó uno de sus defensas. Un chico demasiado alto; delgado, pero no a lo insano; su sonrisa se sentía con sinceridad pura; que hacia juego con su tez morena, ojos negros y cabello marrón. - ¡Felicidades por la victoria… este… - No supo continuar la frase al desconocer mi nombre.

\- Emma. - Le respondí con simpleza.

\- Claro, Emma. - Se disculpó apenado. - Realmente nos sorprendieron. -

\- No me imagino por qué. - Solté ignorando su comentario, aunque tampoco tenía esa esperanza de victoria antes del partido.

\- Perdón, no quise decir eso… yo… - Trato de disculparse, pero fue detenido por el portero de su equipo.

\- Disculpa a Samuel, siempre dice tonterías cuando está cansado. - Samuel lo vio indignado.

\- Si piensas ayudarme así, Dylan, mejor no me ayudes. - Lo golpeo por la espalda en una clase de desquite, pero Dylan solo se rió.

\- Esta bien, perdóname. - Se rió entre palabras.

\- Bueno, fue un placer jugar contra ustedes. - Dije animada por esa discusión. Después de eso, apareció Elizabeth detrás de mí, ella es la capitana del equipo.

\- Oye Emma, ¿Qué te parece si invitas a estos chicos a la fiesta? - Dijo divertida.

\- ¿Ya sabían que nos patearían el trasero? - Dijo Dylan curioso al escuchar sobre la fiesta.

\- Si te refieres por la fiesta, no, la íbamos a tener ganáramos o perdiéramos; es decir, era el último partido de la temporada. - Justifique.

\- Mis padres dejaron que hiciera la fiesta cerca de casa, pueden ir ustedes y su equipo si quieren. - Comento Elizabeth.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Necesito un consuelo por esta derrota. - Dijo Samuel sin rodeos.

Y así fue, nos dirigimos a la fiesta, en un local cerca de la casa de Elizabeth y Max; pensé en llevarle a Max un poco de pizza, ya que, realmente la extrañé en el partido de ese día. Quizá mi visita la animaría, así sabría cómo nos fue y de paso, disfrutaría de la victoria.

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen, los chicos del equipo contrario estaban conversando y bailando con mis compañeras. No fue tan mala idea invitarlos a la fiesta. Sin embargo, note algo fuera de lo común; un señor estaba sentado al fondo del sitio, se notaba nervioso, ya que sus dedos de su mano izquierda golpeaban la mesa frente a él, repetidas veces. Pero lo que más me inquietaba, era que miraba a todos de una forma dolida, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor de cabeza o estómago; además, su aspecto no ayudaba, ya que lucía muy pálido; su ropa tampoco lucía muy bien.

\- Elizabeth, ¿Quién es él? - Lo dije gritando, ya que por el volumen de la música era difícil conversar.

\- ¿Quién? - Me contesto de la misma forma, extrañada.

\- Él… - Apunte a la dirección donde había visto al desconocido, pero ya no estaba. - Olvídalo, parece que ya se fue. - Elizabeth solo alzo sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar a casa. - Le dije a Dylan, Samuel y a Elizabeth.

\- Quédate otro rato. - Me respondió Dylan, suplicante.

\- No puedo, mi padre me está esperando. - Tome mi mochila.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? - Pregunto Samuel.

\- No gracias, voy a visitar a Max primero, quiero llevarle pizza, gracias de todos modos. - Tome una caja con pizza.

\- Vale Emma, suerte. - Dijo Elizabeth mientras me despedía con un abrazo.

Salí del local con calma, no tardaría mucho a llegar a casa de Max; solo debía cruzar un par de calles; duraría un momento con ella, y luego me dirigiría a casa. - _Espero mi padre si terminara con su trabajo._ \- Pensé; odiaba que estuviera siempre ocupado, pero lo hacía solo por mí; para tener las comodidades que me ofrecía.

Crucé la primera calle, no disfrutaba el resto del camino, aquí estaba un edificio abandonado; nunca supe el motivo real de su estado, pero siempre pasaban cosas malas ahí.

De pronto, sentí un golpeé por mi costado derecho, me derribaron lanzándome un par de metros; miré atónita a mi alrededor, ya dentro del edificio abandonado, pero no veía a nadie. Comencé a sentir un dolor horrible, tal vez tenía rota una de mis costillas.

\- Hueles tan bien. - Escuche, provenía de una voz rasposa. - Joder, demasiado bien. -

Me levante a pesar del dolor, trate de correr hacia la salida, pero fui derribada de nuevo; ahora mi pierna izquierda estaba rota, apuntando hacia una dirección anormal; no pude evitar gritar.

\- Así es más divertido, grita para mí. - Finalmente mire a mi atacante, era el desconocido de la fiesta. - Que preciosura eres. - Me tomo de las mejillas, su tacto era helado. - Dime ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? - Me soltó. - Yo por desgracia, tuve que irme, ya sabes, no estaba invitado. -

\- ¿Quién… e-eres? - Lo dije con dificultad, veía todo bastante oscuro, y la sensación del dolor me estaba llevando a un grado de inconsciencia.

Me miro molesto y me levanto del cuello, sentía de pronto la presión de su mano en contra de mi garganta, ya que no podía respirar.

\- Primero responde mi pregunta, ya sabes, son modales. - Me tiro de nuevo al suelo. - Pensaba que serías mi cena, pero tengo una mejor idea. - Me sonrío de manera cínica. - Serás mi perra. - Y de pronto, sentí como sus dientes abrían paso a través de mi piel; el dolor que sufría antes no se comparaba nada al actual; un ardor abrazador corría desde mi brazo izquierdo, recorriendo mi torso y luego el resto de mi cuerpo. Prefería la muerte antes que este ardor; era como si un cuchillo ardiente atravesara mis venas y mis arterías. Mi visión se fue a la mierda en ese instante, todo era una mezcla de una oscuridad total y de varios puntos blancos que danzaban en la tonalidad negra.

\- No hagas mucho ruido cielo. - Me pateo el hombre. - Regresare en un rato, después de tanto gritar, de seguro tendrás sed. - Y luego me abandono; pensaba en escapar, pero el dolor no me dejaba moverme de forma coordinada. Solo sentí mi mochila aun lado mío, cubriéndola con mi sangre; no había sentido el líquido en mis manos antes; quizá me había llenado de ella, al tomar mi pierna rota.

Poco a poco el dolor fue remplazado por frescura, exceptuando mi garganta; ahora todo mi alrededor se estaba aclarando; ya que no veía oscuridad como normalmente lo hacía, veía todo en una tonalidad lila, pero podía distinguir el sitio sin problemas.

Me incorpore, notando que mi cuerpo ya no sufría ninguna lesión; el aroma del lugar era de humedad, polvo y a… ¿Ladrillo? Nunca tuve un buen olfato, así que casi no disfrutaba de los placeres de los perfumes.

En eso, escuche con claridad los pasos de alguien aproximándose. Era mi atacante, desprendía un aroma dulce, como a vainilla.

\- Pero mírate, luces como nueva. - Dijo en tono irónico. - Traje un bocadillo. - Y finalmente note que traía en sus brazos a una mujer inconsciente.

De pronto el ardor de mi garganta se incrementó a una intensidad atroz. Escuchaba el fluido de la sangre de aquella mujer; los latidos eran anuncio de que, si tomaba un poco de ese líquido, el ardor se desvanecería.

\- Yo sé que quieres probar, es toda tuya. -

No supe en que momento estaba sobre la mujer, hasta que sentí su liquido en mi boca, el sabor era mucho mejor que el olor. Ella estaba suplicando, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía; su cuerpo fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta que dejo de moverse, ya que bebí toda su sangre.

\- Buena chica. - Dijo el hombre. - Si te quedas conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho. - Se acercó a mí. - Además, no puedo dejarte sola. - Rió con gracia. - Hay muchos delincuentes en estos días. - Me tomo del brazo, ya no sentía la frialdad de sus dedos, eran cálidos ahora.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Le pregunte de nuevo.

\- Soy tu creador. - Y me sonrío de oreja a oreja.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 - ENGAÑOS Y VERDADES

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola Marina, aprecio mucho tus reviews; no me tome a mal el anterior, de hecho, agradezco que lo comentaras; ya que sentía que en algún punto debía aclarar el porque la historia va de esta forma. Así que, siéntete libre de hacer observaciones, preguntas y consejos; eso me ayudaría muchísimo. Agradezco el apoyo que recibo de tu parte y del resto de los lectores que le dan una oportunidad a la trama; muchísimas gracias, de corazón. -

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas y lenguaje vulgar, se recomienda discreción.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 - ENGAÑOS Y VERDADES**

Carlisle se encontraba en un estado de confusión, molestia e incomodidad, por escuchar aquella voz burlona hace unos instantes; y, luego, comenzar a actuar de nuevo como neófito ante la sed, no era de gran ayuda que digamos. Escuchar el corazón alterado de Ariel ante la presencia de Aro, era molesto, le provocaba un ardor agudo en su garganta. Se sentía impotente, sentía un total engaño sobre un supuesto auto-control que "perfecciono" por siglos; nada más lejos de su realidad.

\- _Quizá es por el don de Jane, solo me debilito, es todo. -_ Trataba de creerse esa idea, pero sabía que tenía las de perder, mucho más por la autoridad de Aro en la mazmorra.

\- Mi querido Carlisle, te ves bastante mal. - Comento Aro con una expresión triste.

Carlisle no se había limitado a preocuparse por su apariencia desde hace días. Su traje color azul marino y su camisa blanca estaban arrugadas y sucias; incluso a su camisa le faltaban un par de botones; sus zapatos negros estaban rotos de las orillas. Pero lo que había notado el Vulturi, era su cabello dorado enredado y sucio; su mirada negra debido a la sed y que, por extraño que sonara, que Carlisle luciera enfermo.

\- Me he visto peor. - Dijo Carlisle restándole importancia al comentario; recordaba el día de su transformación; oculto en ese frío sótano, cubierto de papas en estado de putrefacción, era por muy lejos, el peor día de su vida. Y la de su existencia, cuando ataco a la manada de ciervos, totalmente enloquecido por la sed; en un estado más deplorable, debido a sus intentos de suicidio.

Se acercó Aro a Carlisle con elegancia, y con la punta de sus dedos acaricio el rostro del vampiro. - He sido muy injusto contigo. - Lo dijo con una voz suave, casi frágil.

Carlisle sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal; un hormigueo agradable en su mejilla derecha, por el tacto de Aro. Jamás había sentido eso, ya que, siempre que Aro lo llego a tocar; sentía una invasión en su mente y en sus recuerdos.

\- Aro. - Suspiro sin siquiera evitarlo. - Déjame ir a cazar. - Le dedico una mirada suplicante.

\- No. - Dirigió su mirada a Ariel. - Aquí tienes lo que puede saciar tu sed. - Y miro de nuevo a Carlisle con detenimiento. - ¿A caso no lo deseas? - Se acercó al rostro del rubio, susurrándole lo anterior; provocando en Carlisle un espasmo de placer; por el tono de su voz, y el rose de su aliento contra su oído. - ¿A caso no escuchas sus latidos? ¿No percibes ese exquisito aroma? - Y en ese instante, el ardor de su garganta le recordó lo vulnerable que era su naturaleza, pero no debía ceder ante su actual necesidad de sangre; no podía sucumbir ante el deseo del pecado, se prometió a sí mismo no ser el monstruo que dicto el destino, mucho menos por lo que había de por medio. Sin embargo, el aroma es tentador, cada latido de ese corazón una clara invitación de satisfacción.

\- No puedo. - Cerro sus ojos. Tratando de controlar sus acciones, busco en el equilibrio de sus pies, el apoyo necesario para no moverse de su lugar.

\- _**Más bien, yo diría que no quieres.**_ \- De nuevo esa voz burlona, presentándose en alguna parte de la habitación. - **_¿O me equivoco, "Carlie"?_** \- Ese apodo, era un secreto que compartía solo para sí mismo; su padre le había dicho que, si su madre hubiese vivido después de darle a luz, le hubiese llamado de esa forma a él, en señal de cariño.

\- Carlisle. - Escucho su nombre en un tono dulce, provocando finalmente que notara que estaba acorralado en la pared por Aro; el vampiro comenzó a lamer su cuello, provocándole una sensación de lujuria; maldición, no podía creer que aun deseara a Aro, y que después de muchos años, al fin se cumpliera una de sus fantasías más ocultas.

Carlisle trato de empujar a Aro, en contra de su muy reprimida voluntad, pero se sentía débil. - N-No… detent-te. - Pero el Vulturi hizo caso omiso, no se detuvo; en lugar de eso, con sus manos, destrozo la camisa de Carlisle, dejando expuesto su pecho y espalda.

Ariel estaba atónito por las acciones de su secuestrador, pero no podía dejar de mirar la escena; ver la parte descubierta de Carlisle, le asombraba, era como una estatua de mármol pulido que era el significado de belleza singular.

\- _**Vaya, las cosas se están tornando interesantes.**_ \- Dijo despreocupada la voz. - _**Vamos, déjate llevar por sus encantos, saldrás ganando algo con esto.**_ \- Continuo en un tono divertido.

Aro había levantado a Carlisle, sosteniéndolo de sus nalgas; pegándolo a él, para que sintiera la dureza de su ser. Carlisle había cruzado sus piernas en la cintura del Vulturi. Eso lo estaba poniendo caliente. Aro atrapo los labios de Carlisle, en un beso húmedo.

\- Todos estos años, pudimos vivir esto, Carlisle. - Lo decía en pausas por el beso. - Pero no fue así por tu absurda dieta. - Comenzó a rasgar los pantalones del rubio. - No tienes idea de cuantos días, deseaba tenerte así, follandote duramente. - Carlisle con cada palabra, sentía un frenesí, recorriéndole el cuerpo; esto lo estaba excitando más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

\- _**Que te penetre de una vez, si realmente sintió eso por ti.**_ \- Pudo notar cierta molestia en la voz desconocida. - _**Supongo que cree, que, al destrozarte el culo, cambiaras de parecer ante tu negación de alimentarte, ¿No?**_ \- Eso era lo más probable, pero la mera idea, le parecía irrelevante ahora, solo quería sentir el miembro de Aro dentro de él. - **_¡Quién lo diría! El muy devoto Carlisle le importa una mierda que pase ahora con tal de tener un polvo._** \- Y se rió de una forma poco agradable.

Una de las manos de Aro viajo a la parte delantera de Carlisle, despojándolo de las prendas que lo cubrían; liberando el miembro duro de Carlisle; sacándole un gemido al vampiro. Sin embargo, Aro soltó a Carlisle, dejándolo desorientado por la abrupta pausa.

\- Continuaremos, después de que bebas. - Lo dijo el Vulturi con un deje de lujuria.

Carlisle ya no pensaba con claridad; el deseo y la excitación le nublaban su mente; estaba actuando por instinto ahora. Se movió a paso lento hacia Ariel, podía oler el miedo mezclándose con el sudor que desprendía el hombre y su sangre que relucía a través de heridas que no había notado antes.

Ariel comenzó a gritar de pánico, arrastrándose hacia un punto sin salida dentro de la mazmorra. Atrayendo la atención de alguien que no se encontraba presente en ese momento, de Mur.

 _\- No podía ser él, no, no debía ser él. -_ Con rapidez, se dirigió a las mazmorras; se quedó sin aliento al ver a ese hombre acorralado, sin posibilidad de escapar ante el ataque del sediento vampiro.

\- **_¡Oh Carlie, Carlie! Yo más que nadie, deseo que te alimentes, pero Aro te está manipulando._** \- Dijo con desdén la voz, provocando que Carlisle recuperara un poco de cordura. - **_Muerde al hombre, pero no bebas toda su sangre._** \- Sugirió la voz. - **_Desafía lo que quiere tu señor, verás que no tienes una posibilidad ante él._** \- Carlisle se detuvo a unos pasos de Ariel.

¡Por dios! Su rostro que demostraba verdadero terror, le hacía sentir poderoso, una sensación que nunca había experimentado, incluso cuando vencía al animal más salvaje, no le provocaba tal sentimiento.

En ese instante, comprendió a todos sus conocidos inmortales, cuál era la razón de alimentarse de sangre humana; el ardor le dictaba ahora sus acciones. Y mordió finalmente al hombre, sintiendo la sangre caliente en su boca, un sabor indescriptible, que le daba alivio ante la sed; aunque fueran solo unas gotas.

\- _**¡Solo muérdelo, no lo mates!**_ \- Grito la voz de tal forma que Carlisle reacciono ante su actual acción; y obedeció a la voz, inyecto su veneno en Ariel, haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo, ya que se estaba transformando.

Aro miro a Carlisle con ira. - Pero ¡¿Qué has hecho?! - Y se abalanzo a Carlisle, golpeándolo con brutalidad en el rostro.

Durante el alboroto, Mur se escabullo en la mazmorra, y levanto al hombre; ignorando la sed, ya que debía llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

\- Sé que duele, pero pasara pronto. - Susurro la vampiresa, tratando de calmar a Ariel; ya que se estaba retorciendo por el dolor que generaba el veneno. Con prisa, se dirigió al otro extremo de las mazmorras, entrando en la celda donde se encontraba Eleazar.

\- Tú. - Dijo con falsa repugnancia al vampiro. - Vigílalo, en lo que pasa su transformación. -

Eleazar observo al hombre, lo recordaba; había sido llevado a la fuerza a esa parte del castillo; porque sería el alimento para Carlisle. Pero verlo en esa situación, le dejaba en claro que su amigo, no había cedido totalmente ante la sed.

\- Tu señor va a castigarte por esto. - Dijo Eleazar preocupado. Mur lo sabía, pero si ahora ella era el arma definitiva del clan, sus señores aceptarían cualquier capricho que ella tuviera. Aparento ignorar esas palabras, debía regresar donde se encontraba Aro, posiblemente sería requerida para someter a Carlisle.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9 - IGUALES

**Una disculpa por la demora de la actualización, pero me di el tiempo para corregir algunas cositas de este Fanfic; no afectaban a la trama, pero necesitaba hacerlo.**

 **-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola Marina, si, Aro y Carlisle son una pareja súper rara, incluso en los FanFics más escondidos de las plataformas; obviamente en el mundo canónico de Meyer jamás hubiese pasado "algo" con estos 2; de hecho, me sorprende que Carlisle si pasara unos años con los Vulturi en la trama original; y que, si se consideraran "amigos", aun por sus diferentes estilos de vida.

Dicho lo anterior, me apego al Aro que expone Meyer; alguien que no le importan los medios para llegar a un fin. Lo que siente por Carlisle, obviamente no es amor, es mero capricho; antes lo quería de su lado, solo para convencerlo a que siguiera la vida de un vampiro tradicional; ahora, es por el don, nada más; uso la táctica simplemente porque sabía los sentimientos y pensamientos de Carlisle hacia él; pero como dices, no contaba con la estrategia de Carlisle.

Y respecto a Esme, no la he olvidado, todo a su tiempo.

¡Besos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9 - IGUALES**

Es curioso que el día, este apegado totalmente a mi actual estado de ánimo. La lluvia sonaba ruidosa, sin ninguna armonía relajante, como lo que he llorado y expresado estos últimos años; las nubes negras, que nublan cualquier rastro de luz, es representación de mi perdida de salud y de esperanza. Nadie disfruta de esta tormenta, como nadie tolera mi sentir.

A pesar de tener la calefacción encendida, no siento ninguna calidez alguna en mi hogar, no desde que ella desapareció.

Escuchar y ver fantasmas del pasado, en cada rincón de la casa, era por muy lejos, el peor tormento para una persona. No se lo deseo a nadie en este mundo.

Camino a paso lento por el pasillo, para dirigirme a mi habitación, noto que la puerta está abierta; dejando a la vista una de las ventanas de la recamara. Un panorama tétrico, incluso para mí, si soy totalmente sincero.

De repente, un relámpago hace acto de presencia, provocando una luz que ilumina la habitación y parte del pasillo; y deseaba que eso no hubiese ocurrido, ya que, por unos instantes, visualice la figura de mi difunta esposa; sin vida, colgada, con todas sus extremidades sin fuerza para vencer a la gravedad.

\- ¡No es real! ¡No es real! - Me lleve mis manos directo a mi cabeza, me deje caer al suelo, recargándome en la pared del pasillo. - ¡Ella murió hace años, solo es una jugada de tu cerebro, ella no está ahí! - Pero, aun así, no podía evitar temblar.

Jamás comprendí porque ella tomo aquella decisión. No es que fuéramos la relación perfecta, pero, siempre estuve ahí para ella. Todos los días le decía un "te amo"; la abrazaba; escuchaba sus anécdotas y yo le compartía las mías; y aunque, yo tenía un trabajo no muy remunerado, le daba todo lo que podía; nunca falto la comida, salíamos de paseo, le conseguía a nuestra princesa lo necesario para que fuese feliz. Pero, Ángela no lucía feliz.

¿Qué pude haber hecho, para que ella no tomara la decisión de quitarse la vida?

Eso antes era mi único tormento. Michael siempre trato de decirme, que ella, estaba rota, y que yo no era su "pegamento especial". Que simplemente, las personas toman decisiones, sin importarles como afecten a los demás. Yo la verdad, no sé qué pensar ya de eso.

\- Lo mejor sería, ya irme a dormir. - Me levanté de mi lugar después de conseguir tranquilizarme, y me dirigí al baño. - Parece que dormiré de nuevo en el sofá. - Solté resignado y pillé unas pastillas del botiquín. No era que deseara tomarlas, pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, no pegaría un ojo por el resto de la noche.

Y así fue, me dirigí a la sala; apagué el televisor cuando llegué. Emma me hubiese regañado al ver todo el desorden y que desperdiciaba la luz. Me recosté, y en pocos segundos, ya no supe de mí.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia ya no hacía acto invasivo, al contrario, apreciaba una luz cálida que atravesaban las ventanas de la sala. Percibía el olor a tierra mojada y el cantar de varios pájaros. Cuando alcé la mirada, pude ver un pequeño colibrí en la ventana más cercana.

\- ¿Vienes a darme los buenos días? - Dije animado, últimamente, ese colibrí aparecía fuera de mi casa, y volaba cerca de mí. Supongo que me consideraba amigo y no una amenaza.

Me levanté para verlo más de cerca, pero se alejó de inmediato; por lo que corrí y abrí la ventana abruptamente. A la distancia, cuando localice hacía donde se dirigía la huida del animalito; pude ver la figura de mi princesa.

\- ¿Emma? - Solté sin aliento, como si un cubo de agua fría me cayera en todo el cuerpo y me trajera a la realidad. - ¡Emma! - Grite. Salí a tropezones de la casa, para llegar lo más rápido posible hacia donde vi a mi hija. Pero cuando me incorpore, ella no estaba. Mire a todas las direcciones, no había rastro de ella.

\- ¿Ariel, está todo bien? - Me miro preocupado Michael, que dejo caer unas bolsas de compra; me tomo de los hombros, tal vez quería darme soporte.

\- Yo… yo, creí haberla visto. - Dije apenado. - Otra alucinación, supongo. - Me acomode el cabello, y tome aire para tranquilizarme.

Me miro analizando lo que le acababa de decir, suspiro y me dedico una sonrisa triste. - Ven, vamos a tomar el desayuno. - Tomo las bolsas, ahora manchadas por el lodo. - Creo que lo necesitas. - Y con su llavero, presiono un botón para ponerle seguro a su camioneta.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron unos meses más, mis amigos ya habían llegado a su límite de paciencia; ya que esta última discusión me termino derrotando. Quizás nunca volvería a ver a Emma, pero ¿Cómo puedo dejar de esperarla?

Así que, decidieron llevarme de vacaciones a conocer los alrededores de Volterra, y comenzar de nuevo mi vida. Necesitaba un empleo, ya que, todo lo que obtenía era gracias a Michael y Carlos. Pero llego el punto, en el que ya era un parasito para ellos. Ya era momento de dar borrón y cuenta nueva, eso sería algo que Emma hubiese querido en primer lugar.

\- ¿Ya estás listo, Ariel? - Pregunto Carlos desde la puerta de mi habitación. En eso, yo estaba terminando mis maletas.

\- Ya casi termino, ¿Dónde está Michael? - Cerré la maleta al ver que ya no me faltaba nada por acomodar.

\- Está en el auto, nos esta esperando. - Se recargo en el marco de la puerta. - Ya verás que después de estas vacaciones, podrás ver las cosas con otra perspectiva; más cuando te mudes. - Miro las paredes sin algún tipo de agrado.

\- Es fácil decirlo, tú no pasaste la mitad de tu vida en este lugar. - Me sentía molesto por su indiferencia. - Será ahora mi tormento, pero antes era mi santuario. No lo olvides. - Y lo empujé cuando salí de la habitación.

Realmente no lo entendía, en ocasiones no parecía mi amigo, al contrario, era mi enemigo en asecho. Y en serio, trataba de verlo de otra forma, a pesar del tiempo, seguía conmigo. No soy un mal agradecido, me apoyaba a su manera. Pero en ocasiones, quería partirle la cara.

Después de varias horas de viaje, llegamos al hotel; era un lugar bastante tranquilo, perfecto para un descanso.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? ¡Creo que podría comerme un cerdo completo! - Dijo Michael al mismo tiempo cuando se escucharon sus tripas rugir.

\- Claro, vayamos al restaurante de enfrente, se ve muy prometedor. - Le respondí, a pesar del cansancio, me apetecía comer algo delicioso.

Así que salimos del cuarto de hotel, era muy pequeño, muy bien decorado; resaltaba mucho las antigüedades del sitio. Pero antes de siquiera salir del sitio; una hermosa mujer, con cabello color caoba, tez muy clara y con el cuerpo de una diosa nos detuvo.

\- Caballeros, mi nombre es Heidi. - Su voz era muy cálida, incluso podrías imaginarte la palabra más impura salir de esos labios, y la escucharías con alegría. - Como cortesía del hotel, tienen una cena pagada en el restaurante más prestigioso de Italia, ubicado a unos minutos de aquí. - Nos sonrío dulcemente, mostrando una sonrisa blanca, como de comercial de dentífrico.

\- Pero si el paquete del hotel no especificaba ninguna cena. - Comenzó a decir Carlos, pero se detuvo al recibir un codazo por parte de Michael. Era obvio que estaba babeando por la mujer, no quería que lo arruinara. Sin embargo, tampoco me parecía normal la aparición de Heidi y su oferta, pero no podíamos negarnos, o más bien, algo dentro de nosotros no lo deseaba.

\- Ustedes llegaron en el momento indicado, cuando uno de nuestros líderes invito a todos los huéspedes a una cena especial. - Volvió a sonreír. - Acompáñenme, por favor, hay una limosina esperando por ustedes, caballeros. - Dio media vuelta, y caminamos tras de ella, no pudimos evitarlo, algo en ella nos hacía confiar plenamente en sus palabras.

Grave error.

Llegamos a la esplendorosa limosina, había alrededor de 12 personas esperándonos; éramos los últimos, según nos dijo una señora que podría pasar perfectamente como la reina Isabel.

Y así fue, nos llevaron a una bella ciudad, todos se veían animados, pero no sabíamos hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Se supone que deberíamos estar preocupados, pero no era así.

Al llegar, visualizamos un castillo, ¿Qué clase de persona te invita a cenar a un castillo? Quizá por eso era un restaurante prestigioso. Nadie de nosotros podría pagar una cena aquí, ni soñando.

\- Síganme por favor, damas y caballeros, no deseamos que se pierdan el banquete. - Sonrío de nuevo, sus palabras por extraño que pareciese, sonaban como si hubiese dicho un chiste y no una petición.

\- Chicos, no me parece confiable esta situación, vámonos. - Le dije susurrando a Michael y a Carlos.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Esa preciosura nos trajo a una cena de lujo. - Protesto Michael.

Mire a Carlos buscando apoyo, pero al parecer estaba de lado de Michael. - De acuerdo, vamos. - Me rendí. No debí haberlo hecho.

Heidi nos dirigió al gran salón; en el camino vimos pinturas, artefactos, muebles y armaduras sacadas de una película sobre la época medieval, todo tan elegante y antiguo. Después del desfile sobre las alfombras de seda, nos detuvimos por unas grandes puertas de roble. Poco a poco, todos entramos a donde se suponía sería la cena, en lugar de ello, llegamos a una sala donde había 3 tronos; estaban ocupados por lo que parecían fantasmas. Lo que daba miedo, era que había como 11 personas más en el sitio, todas vestidas de túnicas negras y con ojos rojos. No había nada que indicara que estábamos en el lugar ni situación correcta.

Uno de los que estaban sentados en los tronos, de cabello negro y largo, tomo la palabra. - Que comience la cena. - Dijo alegremente.

Y comenzó la masacre, los que tenían los ojos rojos atacaron a las personas del hotel. Clavaban sus dientes en ellos, provocándoles gritos de agonía. Como pude, traté de correr hacia la salida, pero me detuvo uno de los fantasmas, era de cabello rubio.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? - Me golpeo en el estómago, sofocándome al instante.

\- Hermano, deja a ese hombre, será mejor dárselo a nuestro nuevo recluta. - Dijo de nuevo el fantasma de cabello negro. Pero el rubio no se vio muy feliz, y me comenzó a patear. No sé cómo, pero termine del otro lado del salón, sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer. Mi vista estaba nublada, pero logre ver cuando cayeron muertos mis amigos y los demás que nos acompañaban. Esto era una mala idea.

Desperté abruptamente cuando sentí el suelo contra mi espalda. Alcé mi mirada, vi al ser fantasmal, junto con una adolescente y un hombre corpulento.

\- Supongo que debes estar sediento, ¿No es así, Carlisle? - Pregunto mi secuestrador.

Por lo que, al fin note a un hombre rubio, con piel pálida, no como el de mi secuestrador, que parecía de ultratumba; era solo inusual. Me miro y dijo. - Parece que lo haz olvidado, mi dieta no es esta. - Y en ese instante aulló de dolor, pero no sabía porque, nadie lo estaba tocando.

\- ¡Oh! Carlisle, Carlisle, no recordaba que fueras tan delicado. - Respondió mi secuestrador con falso lamento. - ¿A caso rechazas el alimento de tu amo? - En ese instante comenzó a gritar más fuerte, su garganta soltaba sonidos desgarradores. - Jane. - Y hubo calma. - ¿Sabes? Creí que serías más inteligente, Carlisle. - Se acercó al rubio y le tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza. - Las cosas serán distintas, y empezaremos con tu dieta. - Sonrió de una forma dulce que asustaba.

Vi cómo con dificultad, Carlisle apartaba la mano de aquel hombre y le dijo desafiantemente. - No. -

No sabía que significaba exactamente, pero sería algo grave, seguramente. - ¿No? - El hombre corpulento tomo con fuerza a Carlisle del cuello y lo estampo varias veces contra el suelo; se oía un crujir potente en cada golpe, como si 2 rocas impactaran entre sí. De pronto se detuvo. - Podemos hacer las cosas más sencillas; puedes tomar el camino que todos nos conviene, que es, levantarte y simplemente alimentarte con este presente. - Pateo a Carlisle para que me mirara. - O puedes tomar el camino difícil que te llevara al mismo fin. Tú eliges. - Dijo aquel ser, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No lo haré. - Escupió Carlisle con determinación. - Prefiero morir de sed, antes que tocarlo. - No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sentí pánico.

\- Si eso quieres. - Mi secuestrador vio a la adolescente. - Todo tuyo querida. - Ella solo sonrío. Y Carlisle comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Así que era ella quien lo lastimaba. No sabía que eran, definitivamente, no eran humanos, y que, moriría, tarde o temprano.

Pasaron 4 días, y el vampiro Carlisle no cedía ante la orden de matarme y beber mi sangre, yo le dije que podía hacerlo. De todas maneras, ya no había nadie que me esperara en casa. No sabía cómo es que seguía vivo, incluso mis secuestradores me daban comida "regularmente", pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, para que ya no me alimentaran.

Después del ataque de Jane contra mí, Carlisle me había contado anteriormente, varias cosas de su existencia; parecía un buen hombre, me dijo que tenía una "familia", que todos llevaban ese estilo de vida como "vegetarianos", y que, eso le permitía ser un médico exitoso. Incluso un no-muerto, tenía mejor vida que yo, que triste.

Aun así, en una ocasión, pareció que al fin me mataría, ya que sus ojos se tornaron negros y me mostro sus colmillos, pero se detuvo. Y luego apareció Aro, después de las rutinas de tortura de Jane, tenía un plan entre manos, seducir a Carlisle para que cambiara de opinión, acostándose con él. Lo que vi, fue totalmente incómodo para mí. Y pareció funcionar, ya que Carlisle me ataco, sentí sus colmillos atravesando mi cuello, este era mi fin.

Yo esperaba la muerte, pero en lugar de ello, llego la agonía, Sentí una quemazón horrible. Ahora la muerte no parecía tan mala idea. De un momento a otro estaba en brazos de una chica con cabello negro y alborotado, me miro con dulzura. - Sé que duele, pero pasara pronto. - Y le creí. Aceptando el dolor que me provoco Carlisle. Por lo que entendí, me estaba transformando, quizá venir aquí, si significaba el comienzo para una nueva vida.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10 - DESCONTROL

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola Marina, la espera ha terminado.

¡Disfruta de la lectura!

¡Besos y abrazos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 - DESCONTROL**

Aro no solo estaba enojado, se encontraba furioso. Se suponía que Carlisle debía matar al hombre, no convertirlo. Sin embargo, no consiguió que tomara sangre humana; al menos, eso creía el anciano inmortal.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Grito en cólera Aro; provocando la aparición de Caius, Marcus, Alec, Demetri, Félix, Jane y Mur; a la mazmorra.

\- _**No puede ser.**_ \- Soltó una risotada la voz. - _**Se enojó más de lo esperado. Seguro ahora si te dará duro contra el muro.**_ \- Se burló la voz.

\- ¡¿Podrías callarte?! - Le respondió Carlisle finalmente a la voz, desde que la escucho, trato de ignorarla todo lo posible, por eso no le había respondido en ninguna ocasión a alguno de sus comentarios. Pero esa acción fue tomada a mal por los presentes, ya que creyeron que le respondió a Aro de esa forma tan "grosera".

Marcus sintió algo raro en Carlisle, distintos lazos emocionales, como si se encontraran 2 personas en conflicto. Miedo y molestia contra la burla y maldad. Eso no era posible. Carlisle estaba solo.

Félix y Demetri tomaron con brusquedad a Carlisle, empujándolo contra la pared. Se escuchaba el crujir de su cuerpo contra el duro muro, inmovilizándolo.

\- _**¡Que lastima!**_ \- Dijo decepcionada la voz. - _**¿Por qué no te los quitas de encima? Para que haya un poco más de diversión.**_ \- Y soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Carlisle no entendía a lo que se refería la voz, él no podría quitarse a esos dos, aunque quisiera, más porque seguía débil por culpa de la sed.

\- Esta es la última que te pasó Carlisle, vas a beber sangre humana, lo quieras o no. - Amenazó Aro.

Mur miro al desnudo Carlisle, analizando su estado deplorable; no comprendía cómo no cedió ante la sed. En el fondo estaba agradecida, no soportaba la idea de ver morir a Ariel.

\- No. - Dirigió su mirada en forma retadora.

\- Demetri. - Fue la única palabra que dijo Aro. En ese instante, el vampiro actuó; ejerció suficiente fuerza, ya que se escuchó como se agrietaba el cuerpo de Carlisle. Arrancándole su brazo izquierdo.

La mayoría de los vampiros sonrieron complacidos al ver gritar de dolor a Carlisle, excepto Marcus y Mur.

\- _**¡Ouch! ¡Que dolor! Ni yo me esperaba eso.**_ \- Se escuchó emocionada la voz. - _**¡Rómpele la pierna al grandote!**_ -

\- No puedo hacerlo. - Lo dijo aturdido en el suelo. Todo su alrededor se había tornado negro. No sentía la presencia de nadie. Era una total oscuridad.

\- _**Claro que puedes.**_ \- Se escucharon unos pasos cerca de él. - _**Nunca lo quisiste, eso es diferente.**_ \- Lo oía claramente ahora. - _**Siempre fuiste demasiado "suave".**_ -

 **POV** **Carlisle**

Y finalmente vi quién era el dueño de esa voz, era de mí mismo. Un Carlisle con vestiduras elegantes, sonrisa torcida y ojos escarlata; que me miraba con aire de burla.

\- Nunca quise ser tú. - Le dije en defensa.

\- _**¿Y para qué? No veo que eso te allá ayudado contra estos bastardos hace unos momentos.**_ \- Contraatacó.

Era verdad, aunque yo fuera suave, eso no me salvaba de abusos. - Pero tuve lo que otros no han tenido. -

\- _**Si claro, tu fabulosa familia, tu vida como un médico honorable y las relaciones con todos los seres que haz conocido en toda tu existencia.**_ \- Rodo los ojos con molestia. - _**Pero no te diste cuenta que desperdiciabas algo.**_ \- Lo mire con curiosidad. - _**Tu don.**_ \- Lo dijo exasperado.

\- ¿Tengo un don? - Eso explicaba porque Aro me quería de su lado de nuevo, pero no sabía en qué le beneficiaba, ni siquiera conocía cuál era su don. - Por eso me recluto de nuevo. -

\- _**¡Ding, ding ding! ¡Denle el premio de la sabiduría a Carlisle!**_ \- Soltó con acidez mi otro yo. - _**Ahora que sabes que tienes un don, es momento para que lo uses**_. -

\- No sé cuál es mi don, mucho menos como usarlo. - Dije derrotado. Y en eso, se rió divertido mi otro yo.

\- _**No tienes que saberlo, solo sentirlo.**_ \- En ese instante volví a la realidad. Jane estaba atacándome, por lo que me retorcí en el suelo. - _**Vamos, siéntelo Carlisle, puedes derrotar a esta hija de puta, en un instante**_. - Agudicé mis sentidos, de repente en mi mano derecha sentí como un millar de hilos, que se unían a los presentes en la mazmorra y a todos los que estaban en el resto del castillo; como si fuesen marionetas. Me concentre a las que estaban unidas a Jane, tire de uno de los hilos y provoque que mirara a la derecha. - _**Ya lo estas pillando.**_ \- Dijo complacido mi otro yo.

Jane se notó confundida por el movimiento repentino, pero no le dio la suficiente importancia. Moví más hilos y comencé a torcerle el brazo, provocando que chillara de dolor, detuvo su ataque hacia mí.

Comencé a sonreír, por una extraña razón, disfrutaba de su dolor. - _**Puedes hacer más que eso, solo tienes que dejarme actuar a mí también.**_ \- Vi a mi otro yo delante mío, los demás no parecían verlo; solo estaban atónitos ya que Jane estaba arrodillada con el brazo apuntando de forma anormal.

\- ¿A qué precio? - Le pregunte sin rodeos.

\- _**Solo un poco de diversión, estuve siglos aburrido, me lo merezco. ¿No crees?**_ \- Sabía que mentía, pero, yo también quería de esa diversión.

\- ¡Mur! - Grito Aro con pánico, la chica iba atacarme.

\- Acepto. - Mi otro yo sonrió y sentí como nos volvíamos uno. Como si eso debió haber sido desde el momento de mi creación.

 **POV Narrador**

\- Creo que no. - Dijo Carlisle, alzando su mano derecha, paralizando a Mur; estirándola, con su vista apuntando al techo y el resto de sus extremidades hacia el suelo. Aro iba a recurrir con Alec, ya que él era su única opción de ataque a distancia; pero también termino en la misma posición que Mur. - ¿Qué pasó cariño? ¿Tus juguetes no te sirven? - Se burló Carlisle; Caius bufo de ira; Demetri y Félix de miedo.

\- Detente. - Dijo Aro con falso valor.

\- ¿Detenerme? Pero si esto apenas está comenzando. - Le mostró una sonrisa inocente. En eso, todos terminaron contra la pared. - Esto era lo que querías. ¿No? - Se dirigió donde estaba su brazo, lo coloco de nuevo en su posición correspondiente; sintiendo como su veneno hacia el trabajo de unificación. - Pero primero, necesito practicar. - Miro a todos como si fuesen muñecos de prueba. - Comenzare contigo Marcus, nada personal. - Lo aparto del resto y comenzó a contorsionarlo. - Veamos, ¿Qué tanto puedo hacerte? -

Eleazar escucho todo el alboroto, sentía miedo, podía percibir el poder de Carlisle. - Pero ¿Qué han hecho? - Dijo preocupado.

El corazón de Ariel dejo de latir, indicando que su transformación había concluido. Se levantó el recién nacido neófito, escuchando también el descontrol de la mazmorra. - Tenemos que salvar a la chica. - Ignoro con todas sus fuerzas la quemazón de su garganta.

\- ¿Te refieres a Mur? - Preguntó Eleazar sorprendido.

\- Ella me salvo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. - Miro su alrededor fascinado. - Además, Carlisle es como mi padre ahora. ¿No? - Cuestiono curioso.

\- Tu creador, en realidad. - Esto no era una buena idea.

\- Bueno, un punto a mi favor, para que no me lastime. - Sonrió decidido.

Eleazar quería darse un tiro, pero no tenía otra opción; solo le asintió a Ariel. Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la confrontación. Llegaron al mismo tiempo cuando Carlisle le arranco la cabeza y los brazos a Marcus, acabando con su existencia. Ariel sintió un repentino pánico y Eleazar solo desvió la mirada, percatándose de cómo se encontraban el resto de los Vulturi.

Carlisle miro a los recién llegados, con una mirada divertida. - ¿Vienen a sumarse a la fiesta? - Detuvo su mirada en Ariel, la inmortalidad le había sentado genial. Un hombre delgado; cabello negro, corto y luminoso; y su piel en un hermoso tono crema. Sus facciones ya no lucían demacradas, incluso parecía un actor de películas de acción, que cualquier mujer caería a sus pies. - Luces bien Ariel. - Le sonrió con complacencia.

\- Carlisle, gracias. - Y era en serio, se sentía de maravilla. - Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es algo que no te parezca, pero lo deseo. - Carlisle ladeo la cabeza, en espera de su petición. - Suelta a Mur. - Y hubo un silencio de varios segundos, Carlisle parecía meditarlo con mucha duda; no dijo nada, solo se acercó a los restos de Marcus, para quitarle la ropa y comenzar a vestirse. -

Finalmente, Carlisle habló. - Esa zorra me alejo de mi familia, ¿Por qué debo soltarla? - Se dirigió hacia sus víctimas, deteniendo su paso frente a Aro. - Pensándolo mejor, tú provocaste esto en primer lugar. - Sonrío con malicia y con su don le arranco las manos de forma rápida y precisa; Aro sufrió en silencio, sus ojos saliéndoseles de la órbita. Eleazar y Ariel temblaron ante el crujir de la mutilación y cuando caían las manos de forma seca al suelo.

\- Ella iba a protegerlo de ellos. - Respondió Eleazar como mediador. - Sé que no lo merece por lo que acabas de decir, pero no es como ellos. -

Carlisle los volvió a mirar, soltando a Mur abruptamente contra el suelo. Mur finalmente podía moverse por voluntad propia. Se incorporó con miedo, dirigiéndose hacia Ariel y Eleazar.

Carlisle sintió la necesidad de atacarlos también, pero en ese instante, apareció Sulpicia. El resto de los Vulturi estaban conscientes del peligro, pero ella quería salvar a su pareja como fuera. - Supongo, que serás un buen reemplazo. - Dijo Carlisle con voz resignada.

Eleazar era totalmente consiente de que ese, ya no era el Carlisle que conocía. Agarro a Mur y a Ariel, indicándoles que lo mejor era escapar de ese lugar. Lo último que escucharon, fue el aullido de Sulpicia y la caída de su cuerpo hacia el suelo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11 - REALIDAD

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola Marina, si, fue un error que note al hacer ese cambio repentino de narración; si te soy honesta, hasta yo me desoriente. Pero ya lo modifiqué, muchas gracias por tu consejo.

Hay algunas sorpresas para la trama, o bueno, yo digo que son sorpresas, a lo mejor no tienen nada de sorprendentes o inesperados. XD

¡Besos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 - REALIDAD**

Realmente, Esme no comprendía porque tuvieron que llevárselo, él fue el comienzo de su nueva vida. Cuando recién comprendía su condición como vampiresa, él estuvo para ella. Recordaba cada segundo, cada sentimiento, cada acción; terminaron enamorándose. Ahora se sentía incompleta.

Sabía que estaba mal su actitud, al encerrarse en su habitación, sin decirle nada a su familia. Solo deseaba tenerlo a su lado de nuevo, no iban a importar las palabras de consuelo, ninguna le iba a ayudar de verdad.

Contemplaba a través de la ventana mientras nevaba, visualizaba los cientos de copos de nieve; cayendo hacia el suelo, para fortalecer la capa que cubría todo el paisaje que rodeaba la casa. Comenzaba odiar esa estación del año, primero por el ataque de los Vulturi con la falsa acusación de una niña inmortal hace más de un año, ahora, porque perdió a su alma gemela.

\- ¿Esme? - Alice toco a la puerta, preocupada. Se había convertido en rutina, ya que llamaba a la puerta 3 veces al día, cumpliendo apenas 1 semana.

Finalmente, Esme decidio cambiar su actuar y se acercó a la puerta; tomando con valor la perilla y abrir la puerta.

\- Esme. - Dijo aliviada la vidente.

Esme no pudo más y abrazo a Alice, quizá las palabras no funcionarían, pero un abrazo era suficiente para que pudiera desahogarse.

\- Gracias por no dejarme. - Dijo Esme con gratitud y tristeza.

Alice opto por acariciar de forma dulce la espalda de su madre. - Jamás te abandonaría. - En ese instante, le llego una visión.

\- ¿Alice? - Sintió el espasmo de su hija.

De inmediato, pudo ver la figura de Carlisle; sentado en el trono que le correspondía a Aro, todos los Vulturi estaban teniendo un banquete, no estaba Marcus por ningún lado ni Mur. Carlisle sonreía, mostrando una sonrisa que podía helar la sangre y sus ojos en un tono naranja. La visión era de un mes, aproximadamente.

Y regreso a la realidad. ¿Qué acababa de ver? En un instante, los Cullen estaban reunidos en el pasillo. Desde el "secuestro" de Carlisle, no había logrado ver ninguna visión sobre los Vulturi.

\- ¿Qué viste Alice? - Fue Esme la primera en preguntar.

Sin embargo, la chica no parecía para nada estable, trataba de ver de nuevo la visión, no podía ser verdad. Edward fue quien tomó la palabra, completamente atónito por lo que logro visualizar de la visión de Alice.

\- Es Carlisle, está en el trono de Aro. - Ese era el menor de sus preocupaciones, la siguiente parte de la visión era lo que lo mataba. - Está celebrando junto con los Vulturi el alimento del día, sus ojos… - No pudo continuar, pero estaba claro lo que deseaba expresar.

Y hubo un silencio amargo.

Edward recordó la conversación con Jacob, el miedo de ambos se había cumplido; habían optado en no decirle a nadie sobre esa platica, no lo consideraban apropiado, pero ahora era inevitable no expresarlo. - Jacob y yo suponíamos que esto pasaría. - Todos miraron a Edward. - Era algo que consideramos que pasaría tarde o temprano. - No miraba a nadie de la habitación.

\- Tal vez, es por Chelsea. - Defendió Esme. - O quizá fue por Corín. - Lo dijo con dificultad. - Carlisle no haría eso, no por voluntad propia. -

\- Es muy probable, pero Carlisle era consciente de los dones de ellas dos; no actuaría tan fácil a la manipulación de Aro. - Respondió Jasper.

Alice finalmente miro a Esme. - Aro descubrió que Carlisle podía tener un don. -

\- ¿Un don? - Cuestiono Emmett.

\- Carlisle no posee ningún don. - Continuo Rosalie.

Alice ignoro ambos comentarios y prosiguió con los detalles de la visión. - Tenía razón, lo vi usándolo contra un… - No logro continuar.

\- Humano. - Completo Edward la frase.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - Bella no podía creer que Carlisle actuara de esa forma, era el ser más compasivo que ha conocido en su corta vida humana e inmortal.

\- La sangre humana. - Alice se repuso. - La sangre humana era lo que Carlisle necesitaba para descubrir su don. - La conversación finalizo cuando se escuchó el aullido de los lobos.

\- Tenemos compañía. - Respondió Edward ante la duda general de su familia.

 **POV Jacob**

Desde la derrota con esos chupasangres, Sam y yo acordamos duplicar la vigilancia en los territorios, para la protección de los humanos y de los Cullen. No sabíamos si habría un nuevo ataque o no, pero no podíamos confiarnos.

\- _Leah_. - La busque a través de la conexión. - _¿Está todo bien en tu perímetro?_ -

\- _Si, todo en orden._ \- Se escuchó algo molesta y cansada. - _No hemos encontrado nada desde hace días Jacob._ -

\- _Jacob, tal vez lo mejor sería ayudar a los Cullen, ya sabes._ \- Entro Seth a la conversación. - _No le veo caso a tanta vigilancia y..._ \- No continuo ya que pareció captar algo.

De inmediato, oí el aullido de Sam al otro lado del territorio; era una señal clara de que algo o alguien no era bienvenido. Un torbellino de imágenes y pensamientos me inundaron, una "fría" estaba cerca.

Corrí de prisa, reconocía esa parte del bosque, debía estar ahí en menos de un minuto. Ya estaba toda la manada reunida, persiguiendo a la vampiresa. Una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura; con tez color crema; llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, tenis negros y una camisa de cuadros roja; pero su mirada, esos ojos eran de un color dorado.

\- ¡Sentados! - Grito, la mayoría de la jauría obedeció a la orden, Sam y yo fuimos los únicos sin titubear. - Dije que, ¡Sentados! - Y a pesar de usar toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad, no logramos evitar seguir la orden esta vez.

La chica con pánico comenzó de nuevo su carrera de escape, pero fue detenida por los Cullen.

 **POV Narrador**

Desde que los Cullen escucharon el alboroto de los lobos, salieron a ayudar con la posible amenaza. A toda velocidad, se dirigieron a donde se producía el aroma del desconocido o desconocida. Los corazones acelerados de los lobos, fueron clave para dar con el paradero del invasor.

Una chica que tendría unos 16 o tal vez 17 años de edad, estaba asustada por la persecución de las manadas. - ¡Sentados! - Grito con todo el valor que tuvo, provocando que se detuviera el ataque de los lobos, pero Jacob y Sam no parecían ceder. - Dije que, ¡Sentados! - Y finalmente se detuvieron.

La chica vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero Emmett, Jasper y Edward le cerraron el paso. La vampiresa se vio derrotada y dejo de correr.

\- No sabía que este era su territorio. - Confeso preocupada. - No quise molestarlos, me iré si me lo permiten - Parecía que iba entrar en pánico.

\- Eres como nosotros. - Dijo Bella, al ver que tenía los ojos color dorado.

La chica finalmente se dio cuenta que ellos también tenían los ojos de ese color, había creído que se había cruzado con un clan agresivo. Eso pareció calmarla. - Lo lamento, no sabía que este territorio estaba ocupado, solo estoy de paso. -

Esme vio que esa chica no era ninguna amenaza. - Esta bien, no te haremos daño. - Le sonrió con cariño. - Eres bienvenida. -

En ese momento, escucharon el gruñir de los lobos. - Pero ellos si planean dañarme. - Dijo la vampiresa.

\- No, solo quieren que les quites tu don. - Respondió Edward divertido, al escuchar todo el escándalo de pensamientos. - Son aliados nuestros, pero no toleran que seres como nosotros los ataquemos. -

En eso la chica dejo de usar su don, se suponía que cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, su don perdería efecto sobre esos grandes lobos, y para en ese entonces, ella ya habría escapado.

\- Son Metamorfos. - Alice le respondió a la chica.

\- ¡Oh! - Dijo la chica sorprendida. Finalmente, los lobos se movieron indignados, regresando a sus respectivos perímetros. - Lo siento. - Grito con un poco de pena.

\- Lamentamos todo este caos. - Retomo Esme. - Pasa a nuestra casa, nos gustaría hablar contigo. -

La chica los miro por un segundo, verificando que no hubiese peligro; al final, sonrió y asintió.

\- Me llamo Emma Collins. - Dijo cuando ya se encontraba en la sala de los Cullen, todos los integrantes ya se habían presentado con ella. - Mi creador era Melchor Fiquet, un antiguo nómada. -

\- ¿Qué fue de él? - Dijo Bella.

\- Los Vulturi acabaron con su existencia hace unos 7 meses, aproximadamente, atacaron nuestro aquelarre. - Dijo Emma. - Logre escapar, pero el resto de los nuestros no tuvo tanta suerte. -

\- ¿Eran como nosotros? - Pregunto Alice curiosa, Jasper parecía tener la misma duda.

\- No. - Suspiro. - Era un aquelarre problemático, nunca estuve conforme con sus costumbres. - Se tomó un mechón de cabello. - No toleraba atacar a los humanos, así que cambié mi dieta cuando estuve libre. - Los miro atentamente. - No creí encontrar a otros vampiros con la misma dieta. - Sonrió feliz.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a los perros? - Pregunto Emmett divertido, no los había visto tan molestos.

\- Ah, bueno, yo logro que los animales hagan lo que deseo. - Se sobo un brazo. - Aunque nunca lo había usado en Metamorfos, pensaba que los lobos de aquí, eran así de enormes. - Dijo apenada.

Jacob estaba dentro de la casa, rodo los ojos al escuchar la conversación, no quería admitirlo, pero no le agradaba la chica. Se suponía que ahora que era Alfa, nadie más le podría dar órdenes, pero al parecer eso no era si, con esa tal Emma.

\- Sera mejor que ya no lo hagas, están muy enojados. - Le comento Edward, ya que escucho sus pensamientos agresivos.

\- Lo hice por mi seguridad. - Emma se justificó. - Yo solo estaba buscando una zona para cazar, no creí que mi presencia sería mal recibida. - Se mordió el labio, pensativa. - Supongo que debo disculparme con ellos. ¿No? -

\- No es necesario. - Entro Jacob a la sala. - Ya les explicare la situación después. - La miro de arriba-abajo. - Solo no cruces nuestro territorio. -

\- Claro. - Sonrió Emma apenada. - ¿Eres tú, el lobo rojizo que se rehusó a mi don? - Tenía curiosidad de porque el lobo negro y rojizo no cedieron de inmediato a su orden.

Jacob pareció incomodarse, por lo que Edward intervino. - Jacob y Sam, son el alfa de su respectiva manada, no acostumbran a recibir órdenes. - Miro a Jacob con aire de burla. - Y si, es el rojizo. -

\- _No me molestes suegro_. - Pensó Jacob indignado.

\- Emma, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. - Sonrió Esme. - Te enseñaremos cuales son los territorios, para que no tengas problemas. -

Emma se sintió aceptada, después de tantos años, por lo que no desperdiciaría la estadía. - Sería un honor para mí, gracias. -

A lo largo de las horas, Emma fue de cacería con Emmett y Jasper; se enteró sobre la vida de los Cullen, sus relaciones con los lobos, las reglas, la pérdida de su líder/padre, Carlisle; y que estaba actualmente ante la presencia de los Vulturi. Era una verdadera lástima no haberlo conocido, fue el pensamiento de la chica, sin saber que su destino estaba ligado con él y con el reencuentro de su pasado.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12 - DECISIONES

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Katie D. B.** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Aprecio mucho que te tomaras el tiempo de escribirlo, por lo que me contaste.

Espero mantenerte con ese sentimiento por la trama, hasta la última palabra que publique.

¡Besos! -

\- Hola **Marina** , aprecio cualquier consejo, te agradezco por todo el apoyo, y que sigas aquí en cada nuevo capítulo que publico.

Bueno, no todos los vampiros tendrán dones, aunque beban sangre humana; ya que en la historia canon, hay vampiros que, si tienen esa dieta, pero no tienen nada en especial, por ejemplo, Garrett. Así que, me basare mayormente en eso.

Emma será un alivio temporal para los Cullen, ya sabrás más de ella.

¡Besos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12 - DECISIONES**

Carlisle escucho cuando escaparon Ariel, Eleazar y Mur, pero no le apeteció detenerlos; la fiesta seguiría sin ellos. Sabía lo que significaba la ausencia de Mur en Volterra, su familia vería su futuro, y eso era lo que deseaba ahora.

Tenía el control de su don, pero sabía que podía explotarlo aún más, su papel sería usarlo con sus "sirvientes"; porque claro, estaba en el palacio Vulturi, sería muy fácil solo destruirlos e irse, pero quería más, deseaba más.

Era consciente de que podía manipular los cuerpos de los vampiros, pero ¿Qué tanto estaba a su disposición el don? ¿Qué tan diferente era usarlo con humanos? La curiosidad era su emoción actual, tantos siglos sin usar ese poder, que tenía demasiadas ansias por averiguar todo lo posible de ello.

Miro a todos sus rehenes, claramente la muerte de Marcus y Sulpicia eran meramente un capricho.

Las pocas décadas que compartió con Marcus, fueron suficientes para percatarse que estaba aburrido con su inmortalidad y que solo deseaba reencontrarse con Didyme, en donde quiera que fuese el lugar de "descanso" para los no muertos al finalizar su mísera existencia. Así que, destrozarlo, era solo un acto "compasivo"; de igual forma, él no parecía interesado en utilizarlo en primer lugar.

En cambio, Sulpicia, bueno, ella era un pilar para Aro, pero un estorbo para Carlisle. Si Carlisle hubiese accedido hace varios siglos a las insinuaciones de los Vulturi para beber sangre humana, ella solo hubiera sido una traba más, para que Carlisle no tuviese algo intimo con Aro. Y eso, no lo pensaba tolerar; sus caprichos serían cumplidos, uno a uno, y eso significaba tener a Aro suplicando por su presencia, por su ser.

Consideraba las cosas de otra forma ahora. Él hubiese tenido todo lo que quisiese, si solo hubiera tomado el camino fácil. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, tendría a todos a sus pies y saciaría finalmente su sed.

\- Suéltanos. - Bufo quedamente Caius. Seguía en la misma posición contra la pared, sin tocar el suelo, sin ningún control de su cuerpo; al igual que Aro, Alec, Jane, Demetri y Félix.

\- Aun no, mi querido "hermano". - Respondió Carlisle, primero quería tener en control a todos los malnacidos del lugar. - ¿Sabes cariño? - Se acercó a Aro. - Desaprovechaste el tiempo, pudiste usar a Chelsea y a Corín contra mí, para tenerme como tu puta personal. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Pero solo usaste el dolor que provoca Jane. - Le susurro con burla. - Yo no cometeré el mismo error. -

Con su don, busco a ambas vampiresas, ellas siempre fueron clave para el éxito de los Vulturi; teniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, solo debía tenerlas de su lado.

\- Sé que me están escuchando. - Dijo Carlisle seriamente. - Si aprecian su pellejo, van a venir aquí. - Sintió cuando el resto de los Vulturi se quedaban quietos por el miedo. - No me obliguen a traerlos en pedazos. - Y de pronto, los integrantes faltantes aparecieron en la mazmorra.

Athenodora, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Santiago, Corín y Renata; los miembros realmente importantes que Carlisle conocía. Los otros miembros que aparecieron, no eran especiales, solo eran fuerza bruta, así que solo servían en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, nada más.

\- Mi querida Chelsea. - Carlisle lo pronuncio de una forma dulce. - Tú y yo sabemos la utilidad que tienes para Aro. - Chelsea dirigió su mirada a Aro, percatándose de su ausencia de manos, luego miro hacia el resto de sus compañeros, sintiendo pánico. - ¿Qué te parece si eres buena chica y me conviertes en el rey del lugar? - Sonrió con dulzura. Chelsea estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido antes, pero sabía que oponerse ahora, sería su fin. - Estoy esperando tu respuesta. - En eso, Carlisle arrodillo a Afton con brusquedad con su poder. - ¿Sabes cuál es el resultado si dices que no? ¿Verdad? - Poco a poco, se escuchaba un crujir enfermizo, proveniente del cuello de Afton. - No creo que quieras ese destino junto con tu pareja ¿O sí? -

El miedo, siempre es el estímulo perfecto, para que todos hagan lo que deseas, claro, era la forma más cruel y sencilla, pero esta vez, Carlisle no era ningún santo.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo finalmente Chelsea, cerro sus ojos y tomando todo el control suficiente, comenzó a manipular las relaciones del aquelarre, para que todos fuesen leales a Carlisle. - Solo exijo mi seguridad y la de Afton. -

\- Por supuesto. - Y soltó a Afton, dejándolo aturdido. - Corín, ya sabes lo que te corresponde. - La vampiresa asintió y con su don provoco que todos los Vulturi sintieran un agrado al cambio de lealtad. En ese instante Carlisle soltó a Aro, Caius, Alec, Jane, Demetri y a Félix.

Carlisle tomo las manos de Aro, y dirigió una mirada tenaz a sus nuevos sirvientes. - Todos cumplirán con el rol que les corresponde. - Alzo las manos del Vulturi, para que todos las pudieran ver, en señal de advertencia. - Si no atienden las ordenes, serán reducidos a trozos. ¿Entendido? - Dijo, mostrando una mirada oscura. Todos asintieron. - Heidi, será mejor que traigas la dotación del día; los demás, ya pueden retirarse, excepto tú, Aro. - Y así lo hicieron.

Aro permaneció en su sitio, visualizaba al nuevo Carlisle; y, tenía miedo, se suponía que Carlisle debería obedecerlo a él, no que sucediera esto. Todos esos siglos de esfuerzo, para formar su clan, y Carlisle lo derrumbo todo en segundos; despojándolo de su autoridad, era inaceptable.

\- Será mejor que te acostumbres, cariño. - Carlisle sonrío con burla. - Las cosas serán como debieron ser desde hace tantos años. -

Aro sintió la humillación en estado puro, no toleraría el descaro de Carlisle. - Solo eres un oportunista, si no fuera por mí, seguirías siendo un ser debilucho. - De pronto, sintió un dolor atroz en sus piernas, ya que fueron dobladas, como si hubiesen golpeado sus rodillas de frente hacia atrás; provocando la contorsión. Cayo al suelo, viendo directamente los restos de Marcus y de Sulpicia, sintiendo un asco por la pérdida de todos sus logros.

\- Sabes, quedo inconcluso, nuestro jueguito de hace un rato. - Carlisle se acercó a Aro con lujuria. - Si cooperas, tendrás esto de regreso. - Le mostro a Aro sus manos, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. - Hazme ver el cosmos. ¿Quieres? - Y arrastró a Aro, hasta donde eran los aposentos del Vulturi. - Tenemos mucho que disfrutar. -

 **POV Eleazar**

Horror, esa es la palabra indicada para definir lo que logre escuchar. Se suponía que, pasara lo que pasara, Carlisle no cedería ante la tentación de la sangre. Y aunque Ariel era la prueba de que a Aro no le salieron las cosas como había planeado, si desato el poder de Carlisle; y era abrumador. - _Quizá, por tantos siglos sin usarlo, era la razón de que fuera de esa magnitud._ \- Pensé con duda. - _Se suponía que yo podía detectar los dones de todos. ¿Por qué no vi que Carlisle ocultaba ese poder antes? ¿Acaso había más vampiros con dones?_ \- Me cuestione. Era poco probable, por lo general, los neófitos obedecían a la sed, matando a todos los humanos que encontraban a su paso.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? - Me pregunto Ariel, deteniéndose en medio de una montaña. Curiosamente habíamos logrado salir de Volterra, sin que se volviera loco por la sed.

\- Nos dirigimos a Forks, está en Washington. - Le respondí de inmediato, en caso de que preguntara exactamente donde era. Ariel solo me asintió; y Mur, se limitó a seguirme en silencio; había optado por actuar así, desde que salimos del castillo. - ¿Estás de acuerdo, Mur? - Ella solo me miro con desagrado.

\- ¿A caso tengo otra opción? - Era natural que ella no quisiera hacer nada ahora, pero fue orillada a esto, por los acontecimientos. Ella se suponía que le debía la vida a Ariel, ya que, técnicamente, Mur no iba a seguir con vida después del enfrentamiento con Carlisle.

Ariel se acercó a ella, tratando de calmarla. - Mira, yo soy nuevo en esto, necesito a alguien que me enseñe lo que es ser un vampiro. - Le miro suplicante. - Por favor, no me dejes. - Mur quería responderle con desprecio, pero fue interrumpida por las siguientes palabras de Ariel. - Estabas dispuesta a ayudarme antes, podemos ser un equipo, solo, dejemos cualquier diferencia, ¿Vale? Sé que eres una buena persona. - Vi como la chica maldecía en silencio, pero se relajó un poco.

\- Sería mejor que no respires en todo el camino, no quiero que nos detengamos porque quieras cazar. - Mur cruzo ambos brazos, mientras regañaba a Ariel.

\- ¿Cazar? - En eso, sus ojos se tornaron negros, al parecer no había notado la sed en todo el camino que habíamos cruzado; cerro los ojos, tratando de controlarse. - Joder, esto quema como el demonio. - Se sobo el cuello. - Si vuelvo a ver a Carlisle, recuérdenme patearle el culo, ¿Quieren? - Y se rió.

\- Sería mejor que sigamos, debemos avisarle a los Cullen todo lo ocurrido. - Ahora por el asunto de la sangre, quizá Ariel poseía un don; me regañe mentalmente por no tener una idea estable.

Comenzamos de nuevo la carrera, si todo salía bien, y no nos deteníamos en ninguna población; llegaríamos a Forks en 1 día, a lo máximo 2.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13 - APARICIÓN

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Marina** , los Cullen estarán muy sorprendidos, asustados y confundidos; por el don y actuar de Carlisle.

¡Besos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 - APARICIÓN**

\- Vamos Jacob, ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? - Pregunto Emma, mientras veía a Jacob con Nessie, jugando cartas.

Desde el día anterior, trato de cualquier forma, hablar con él de una manera más civilizada; seguía apenada por lo que le hizo a los Metamorfos, pero no planeaba ser destruida, no cuando cambió radicalmente su existencia.

Nessie dejo sus cartas sobre la mesa, para tocar el rostro de Jacob. - _Debes perdonarla, no es mala._ \- Le suplico en sus pensamientos y le dedico una mirada triste.

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que no pueda sentirme ofendido. - Le respondió Jacob con recelo.

Emma había descubierto el vínculo que compartían ellos dos; como Nessie transmitía sus pensamientos con el tacto, un don bastante curioso; Melchor hubiese matado con tal de haber tenido algo así en su aquelarre.

\- Mira, sé que ustedes no quieren a los vampiros, al menos no a los que siguen su verdadera naturaleza. - Se cruzó de brazos. - Pero estas siendo bastante injusto conmigo, no los lastime. - Lo miro molesta.

Jacob dejo sus cartas, para verla directamente. - Lastimar a alguien, no siempre tiene que ser físico. - Se levantó. - Hay más formas y los sabes. -

La mirada de Emma era todo un poema, quería comprender a Jacob, de verdad que sí, pero no podía. - ¿Y según tú, como los lastime? -

Esa pregunta fue escuchada por Bella, Edward, Seth y Leah; por lo cual, se acercaron a la discusión.

\- ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que hemos pasado últimamente? - Contesto Jacob de mala forma. - Hemos tenido muchos problemas por chupasangres como tú. - Esa era una expresión bastante mala para varios del lugar.

\- Jacob, basta. - Intervino Bella.

\- No, está bien, que continúe. - Contesto Emma. - Esta claro que no le agrado, pero lo que no tolero, es que sea por esos motivos. - Se acercó a Jacob. - Llevo una década odiándome, por ser lo que soy. - Trago con dificultad. - ¿Sabes cuantas veces desee estar muerta? ¿Sabes que tanto aborrecí mi naturaleza? ¿Sabes que tanto perdí por mi don? - Jacob la miro con seriedad. - Sé que perdieron a Carlisle, sé que los Vulturi solo quieren aprovecharse de ustedes, por situaciones que ignoro. - Emma miro a Nessie. - Sé que quieren matar lo que desconocen, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. - Le dio la espalda a Jacob. - Y si piensas que tu pensar no me lastima, estas totalmente equivocado. -

Bella iba a decir algo, pero Edward la detuvo. - Espera. -

Seth se sobo el hombro incómodo. - Jacob, sé que lo que nos hizo no fue muy agradable, pero no lo hizo para matarnos. - Leah observo en silencio, aunque ella odiaba a la mayoría de los vampiros; en esta ocasión, estaba de lado de Seth.

\- ¿Por qué la odias? - Le recrimino Bella.

\- Yo no la odio. - Se defendió Jacob. - Pero… - Se detuvo.

\- ¿Pero? - Cuestiono bella, incitándolo a continuar.

\- Bella, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligrosa que es ella para mi manada y la de Sam? - La miro fijamente. - Sé que es una buena chica, en serio, pero mi lobo está molesto. - Seth y Leah comprendieron el sentimiento. - Pero piensa la situación al revés, si ella hubiese sido como las sanguijuelas arcaicas. - Refiriéndose a los Vulturi. - Ella nos hubiera obligado a hacer cosas horribles. - Se rasco la cabeza. - Su don, a la mayoría de la jauría le encanto. -

\- ¿Encanto? - Pregunto Bella confundida. - Creí que lo odiaron. -

Esta vez Leah hablo. - Su voz, su voz fue demasiado autoritaria, que nos quemaba con tan solo pensar en desobedecerla. - Resoplo. - "Queríamos" obedecerla en todo, ni siquiera la voz alfa de Sam y Jacob se comparan a eso. - Miro a Seth. - Era como si dejáramos de pensar de forma autómata, era ella en ese momento como una divinidad. -

Reneesme toco a Jacob en señal de apoyo. - Pero ella ya no ha usado su don, ella solo quiere estar bien con ustedes. - Dijo todo con tristeza.

\- Yo lo sé. - Jacob se calmó un poco. - Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme así; ella y Mur nos asustan. - Dijo recordando a la nueva recluta de los Vulturi. - Ellas nos han vencido en cuestión de segundos, no podemos defendernos ni proteger a nadie más. - Miro a Nessie. - Nos hacen sentir vulnerables. -

\- Yo realmente lo siento. - Emma le miro fijamente. - Estoy segura de que Mur también lo lamenta. -

Fue interrumpida por Edward. - ¿La conoces? - Lo dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado.

Todos vieron a Emma, incluso el resto de la familia Cullen se involucró en la plática.

\- Si, la conocí, si no hubiese sido por ella, yo no estaría aquí. - Se incomodó por las miradas interrogantes. - Fuimos compañeras de aquelarre, nos separamos en el ataque de los Vulturi. -

De nuevo, el aullido en la lejanía interrumpió la conversación. Jacob, Seth y Leah salieron de la casa de los Cullen para entrar en fase. -

 _\- ¡Es la tal Mur! ¡No viene sola! -_ Sam alerto a Jacob. Edward le paso el dato a su familia.

Los Cullen dejaron el tema de lado, esta vez se vengarían de Mur; no importaba con quien viniera. Emma los siguió, trataría de apoyar como fuera para evitar una pelea.

\- Venimos en son de paz. - Grito Mur, mientras se detenía en medio de un prado, Eleazar y Ariel se pusieron a sus costados.

Los lobos y los Cullen se detuvieron a unos metros de los recién llegados.

\- ¿Eleazar? - Dijo Esme sorprendida.

\- Tenemos problemas. - Respondió este con miedo.

En ese instante, Ariel y Emma cruzaron miradas.

\- ¿Papá? - Emma estaba aturdida.

\- ¿Emma? - Y Ariel estaba aliviado, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a ella y la abrazo. - ¡Estas bien! - Sin embargo, no era consciente de que era más fuerte que ella y la estaba rompiendo.

\- ¡Suéltala! La estas lastimando. - Mur los aparto. - Eres un neófito, eres más fuerte que ella. - Lo regaño.

\- Yo, perdón, es que, no pude… - Ariel se sintió culpable por lo que hizo.

Emma tomo un poco de aire. - Esta bien, no lo sabías. -

\- Ok, no sé ustedes, pero no estoy entendiendo nada. - Dijo Emmett confundido.

\- Necesitamos explicaciones. - Expreso Edward en nombre de todos.

Ariel fue quien tomó la palabra. - De acuerdo, mi nombre es Ariel Collins, llevo siendo un vampiro solo un día, Carlisle me convirtió. - Vio la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

\- Eso no es posible. - Murmuro Alice para sí misma.

Ariel continuo su explicación. - Mur, Eleazar y yo, venimos desde Volterra para contarles que ha ocurrido con él. - Miro a Emma. - Es todo lo que sé, pero supongo que hay más cosas que contar, ¿No? -

\- Demasiadas. - Respondió Bella.

Los lobos comenzaron a gruñir, debido a la presencia de Mur, por lo cual ella se acercó a ellos. - Sé que quieren destrozarme, y no los culpo. - Miro a Esme y a Edward. - Pero yo solo seguía órdenes. - Recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de Emmett. - No digo con eso que me perdonen, ni que me entiendan; pero si estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudar a Carlisle. - Vio a Eleazar y a Ariel. - Ellos me salvaron, se los debo. -

\- No queremos tu ayuda. - Edward soltó con veneno, pero Esme lo tomo del brazo pidiéndolo que se detuviera.

\- Mur, tú no eres alguien que merezca una bienvenida. - Dijo dolida. - No, por lo que provocaste. -

\- Miren, no es algo nuevo para mí, ser rechazada. - Escucho más gruñidos. - Pero puedo contarles todo lo que se, y luego, si aún me odian, pueden matarme. - Miro directamente a Edward. - Pueden escoger entre ustedes quien tendrá los honores de hacerlo, no pienso escapar, no soy una cobarde. -

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, los lobos se comunicaban entre sí por medio del vínculo.

\- Edward ¿Cierto? - Ariel fue quien hablo de nuevo. - Déjanos contar lo que ha ocurrido, tal vez lo necesiten. - Respiro profundamente. - Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y sé que ustedes también. - Y miro a Mur y luego a Emma. - También hay cosas que deseo saber. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 - PASADO

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Marina** , no te preocupes, agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer la historia, a pesar del cansancio. Si, Ariel y Emma son padre e hija; doy indicios de ello en el capítulo 5, 7 y 9.

En el **capítulo 5** hago mención de que la hija de Ariel traía un uniforme de futbol, antes de su desaparición y que encontraron solo su mochila con sangre en un lugar abandonado.

En el **capítulo 7** antes de la trasformación de Emma, ella tuvo un partido de futbol, luego fue a una fiesta; cuando decidio regresar a casa, fue atacada por Melchor. Durante su trasformación, ella dice que toco su mochila cubriéndola con su sangre accidentalmente.

En el **capítulo 9** , Ariel despertó viendo un colibrí en su ventana (este estaba siendo controlado por Emma), y que cuando trato de acercarse a él, vio la figura de "su princesa"; luego de eso grito el nombre de Emma, pero ella desapareció del lugar.

Esos son los principales guiños que te puedo dar; en este capítulo se explicará mejor la relación de todo.

Besos. -

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas y lenguaje vulgar, se recomienda discreción.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 - PASADO**

Edward suspiro. - De acuerdo, escucharemos todo lo que tengan que decir; ya que, al parecer, usted y Emma están relacionados con Mur y con Carlisle. - Le comento a Ariel.

\- Esta bien. - Comenzó a decir Ariel. - Emma es mi hija, hace 10 años desapareció de mi vida, yo nunca deje de buscarla; todos me aseguraban que ella podía estar muerta. - Miro a su hija. - Ahora veo cual fue la verdadera razón de su desaparición. - Se acomodó el cabello. - Mis amigos estaban cansados de mi actuar, de que siempre buscaba a Emma en cualquier oportunidad que se me presentaba; no tenía trabajo, no tenía pareja, no tenía ninguna otra relación de amistad más que con ellos; Michael y Carlos. Así que decidieron llevarme de vacaciones cerca de Volterra. - Trago un poco. - Una chica llamada Heidi, nos engañó, nos dijo que teníamos una cena en un restaurante de lujo. - Se rio amargamente. - Resulto que éramos la cena, yo no morí porque Aro. - Escucho varios siseos y gruñidos. - Ordeno que fuese el alimento para el nuevo recluta. -

\- Carlisle. - Dijo Esme.

\- Exacto. - Afirmo Ariel. - Él por supuesto, se negó a atacarme, así que recurrieron a Jane. - Lo dijo con desagrado. - Lo ataco por horas, llegando a grados de inconsciencia. - Todos los presentes expresaban angustia y dolor. - Aun así, nada. - Suspiro un poco incómodo. - Aro metió mano al asunto, si es que me entienden. - Edward fue el único en comprender. - Carlisle finalmente me ataco, bebiendo de mi sangre, pero luego. - Se sobo el cuello recordando la sensación. - Se detuvo, provocando mi trasformación. - Señalo a Mur. - Ella me saco del lugar donde estaban Aro y Carlisle. - Luego miro a Eleazar. - Y él me cuido hasta que termino todo. -

\- ¿Cómo lograron escapar? - Pregunto Jasper.

Esta vez hablo Eleazar. - Porque Carlisle estaba fuera de control. - Bella le miro interrogante. - Él posee un don, por eso Aro forzó a Carlisle a que bebiera sangre humana; pero no le salió como esperaba. -

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos. - Respondió Emmett. - Bueno, más o menos. -

Emma interrogo. - ¿Como? - Rosalie señalo a Alice. - Oh, claro. -

\- ¿Qué clase de don posee? - Pregunto Edward, al escuchar los pensamientos de los lobos.

\- No sé cómo describirlo. - Dijo Eleazar sintiéndose confundido. - Su don esta principalmente relacionado a lo físico, es un manipulador de cuerpos. - Recordó el crujir del cuerpo de Marcus y Sulpicia.

\- Él los asesino. - Comento Edward al ver los pensamientos de Eleazar. - Por eso Alice no pudo ver a Marcus en la visión. -

Bella tomo la palabra. - ¿Por qué cuidaste a Ariel? - Le pregunto a Mur.

\- Porque lo conocí por un vídeo que me mostró Emma. - Ariel la miro atentamente. - Ella y yo fuimos creadas por Melchor, nuestro Aquelarre era conocido como los nocturnos. - Vio temblar a Emma. - Ella siempre quiso volver con su padre, pero Melchor siempre se lo impidió. - Miro a Ariel. - Por eso lo iba a proteger, para que se pudieran reencontrar. -

\- ¿Cómo fue que paso todo? - Pregunto finalmente Ariel a Emma. - ¿Qué tanto sufriste mi princesa? - Se escuchó su voz lastimada, debido a la sed y también por el dolor, la duda y la tristeza.

Aunque era un tema que solo debía saber Ariel, todos tenían curiosidad de como Mur llego con los Vulturi.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, que fueron malas. - Respondió Emma.

 **POV Emma**

\- Escúchame zorra, soy tu creador, no me interesa lo que quieras. - Me grito Melchor mientras me torcía el brazo. - Vas a seguir mis órdenes, lo quieras o no. - Sentí como se desgarraba mi brazo poco a poco.

\- Déjala en paz. - Escuche la voz de Mur detrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Se niega a alimentarse! - Grito Melchor mientras me soltaba. - Cree ingenuamente que controlara su sed ante los humanos. - Me escupió en la cara mientras me veía con burla. - Solo conseguirá llamar la atención de los líderes. -

\- ¡Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya! - Le respondí con ira. - Los neófitos se han salido de control y lo sabes. -

\- Mur se encargará de ellos. - Me miro prepotentemente Melchor. - Y tú cariño. - Me señalo. - Usaras a tus pequeñas mascotas para traer el alimento del día. - Sus ojos estaban negros debido a la sed. - O me encargare de que te rompan. - Melchor se marchó, dejando su asqueroso aroma a moho.

Mur me miro detenidamente. - Si sigues así, te romperá. - Me regaño.

\- Prefiero eso a que me siga follando. - Me sobe el brazo. - O que me siga obligando a atacar a los humanos con los animales para que corran hasta nuestra guarida. - Saque una cámara de una mochila que hurte, y de mi bolsillo del pantalón, saque la memoria que logre salvar de mi antigua vida.

\- Sé que extrañas a tu antigua tú, que esta vida no es la que quieres vivir. - Me tomo de la barbilla. - Pero Melchor te encontrara si logras escapar. - Me acaricio mi mejilla, sintiendo una calidez extraña.

Me separe del contacto de ella. - Puedes detenerlo. - Le recrimine. - Acabaríamos con este infierno. -

Ella negó. - Crees que no lo he pensado. - Miro a nuestro alrededor. - Pero sabes que no tenemos nada más. -

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - Le grite indignada. - ¡La sangre animal es una alternativa! - Encendí la cámara. - Podemos recuperar nuestras antiguas vidas. - Reproduje un vídeo donde aparecía con mi padre, celebrando su cumpleaños.

Mur miro atentamente. - Emma, tú y yo, ya no envejecemos. - ¨Me miro apenada. - ¿No crees que tu padre notara eso? - Apunto a sus ojos rojos. - ¿Crees que no notara tus cambios? ¿Tu color de ojos? ¿Tu frialdad? -

\- ¡Tú solo me quieres aquí! - Le reproche, no quería aceptar esas verdades. - ¡Sabes que no quiero esto! -

\- ¡Tú sabes las reglas Emma! - Me grito finalmente. - Si un humano descubre nuestra naturaleza, le debemos matar o convertir. - Me empujo. - ¿Quieres eso para tu padre? -

Me quede callada, ella tenía razón. Mur se acercó de nuevo, acariciando mi cuello gentilmente. - Yo más que nadie, quisiera que fueses feliz con él. - La mire al rostro ya que la escuche dolida. - Sé que no puedo hacerte feliz, ni que me correspondes al menos. - Me soltó. - Pero no quiero verte destruida ni por Melchor ni por los Vulturi. - En eso escuchamos varios gritos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Pregunte asustada.

Mur y yo salimos de nuestro escondite. - Son los Vulturi. - Dijo Mur alterada.

En eso vimos a varios vampiros con túnicas negras, el primer instinto que sentí fue de atacarlos. Ya que vimos cómo estaban destruyendo a los neófitos.

Melchor estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, una vampiresa estaba sonriendo frente a él.

\- Han roto las reglas. - Hablo un vampiro de piel blanca como el mármol, de cabello negro y largo. - Serán castigados. - Vi como Mur usaba su don contra varios seres con capas, paralizándolos; sin embargo, un hombre corpulento la atrapo con sus brazos, provocando que sintiera dolor; y, por ende, dejara de funcionar su don.

Yo trate de correr, pero de repente sentí un dolor horrible, como si me quemaran viva; logre ver que la chica que estaba sonriendo frente a Melchor me miraba a mi ahora.

\- Pero puede que seamos misericordiosos con algunos de ustedes. - Continuo aquel ser de melena negra. - Félix. - Al parecer era el nombre de quien atrapo a Mur, ya que se acercó a él, arrastrando a Mur en el proceso. - Veamos que nos puede compartir esta chica. - Tomo la mano de Mur. - Su vista pareció distante solo unos segundos. - Ya veo, eres inocente. - Me miro a mi. - Los demás serán destruidos. -

\- ¡Espera! - Suplico Mur. - ¡No le hagas daño a ella, te lo ruego! -

\- ¿Por qué debemos perdonarle la vida? - Escupió un inmortal con cabello rubio.

\- Ella no merece este destino, los demás sí. - Respondió ella con desesperación. - Si le perdonan la vida, yo les serviré en lo que quieran. - Esas palabras me congelaron.

Todos me miraron, expectantes de cualquier acción que pudiese hacer. - Vete. - Ordeno un vampiro con rostro indiferente; miré a Mur por última vez y hui.

Los siguientes meses no supe más de los Vulturi, me dediqué a vagabundear por todo el mundo, alimentándome de presas grandes; después de un tiempo descubrí que mis ojos cambiaban a colores más "naturales"; por lo que, decidí buscar a mi padre, encontrándolo en mi viejo hogar.

Use mi don para llamar su atención, vigilándolo en la distancia; usaba un colibrí, ya que recordaba que era su animal favorito. Un día, me había animado acercarme a él; sin embargo, cuando logro verme, sentí miedo; ya que, capté su aroma, mi ser me ordenaba atacarlo, así que escapé. Continuando mi vida como nómada.

 **POV Narrador**

Emma termino de contar su historia; Ariel solo atino a acercarse a ella, abrazándola con el mayor control posible.

\- Por eso obedecí las ordenes de los Vulturi. - Explico Mur a Edward y a Esme. - Los dones no me afectan si yo no quiero. - Miro a Emma. - Yo no sentía ningún aprecio por ninguno de los Vulturi, pero si actué fue por el trato que hice con ellos. - Se acercó a Edward. - Sé que mi presencia desencadeno todo este problema, que perdieran a su líder por mi culpa. - Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos. - No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que he hecho en sus existencias. - Abrió sus ojos. - Pero yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos a recuperar su antigua vida. -

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí, los lobos estaban en espera de cualquier orden por parte de los alfa. Jacob miro con culpa a Emma.

Edward ignoro cualquier desagrado. - Eso lo decidirá Esme. - Miro a su madre.

\- Trabajaremos juntos. - Dijo la vampiresa. - Ahora lo importante es recuperar a Carlisle.

Alice fue la que hablo esta vez. - Será mejor que actuemos rápido, ya que he visto que pasará si Carlisle sigue el mismo curso de ahora. - Los lobos gruñeron en señal de sorpresa.

 **/Palacio Vulturi/**

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! - Se escuchaba el vaivén de las caderas de Aro contra las nalgas de Carlisle, provocándole gemidos. - Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. - Carlisle mordió el cuello del Vulturi; de pronto sintió el éxtasis, ya que Aro golpeo en una parte sensible de su interior. - De eso estaba hablando, ¡Joder! - Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos terminaron corriéndose.

En eso, apareció Afton en los aposentos del Vulturi. - Mi señor. - Se dirigió a Carlisle. - Ya ha llegado la provisión del día. -

Carlisle sonrió mirando a Aro. - Continuaremos nuestras rondas después, cariño. - Dirigió su mirada a Afton. - Sera mejor que aprendas a tocar la puerta, ¿Quieres? -

\- Si mi señor. - Afton tenía miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se contorsionaría, pero no pasó nada.

Carlisle se vistió, y salió de la habitación, se dirigió rápidamente al gran salón. - Vaya, veo que no tardaste nada Heidi. - Dijo cuando llego a su destino, había 20 humanos como festín. Por primera vez, Carlisle deseaba probar la sangre de un inocente. El resto del aquelarre llego al gran salón, provocando que los humanos se asustaran. - Provecho. - Fue su última palabra, iniciando la cena.

Entre las personas, escogió a un hombre grande; uso su don, sintiendo las diferencias de su cuerpo a la de un vampiro. Sentía cada fibra de su ser, cada hueso, cada musculo, cada artería. Carlisle se relamió los labios intrigado. - Ven aquí. - Había descubierto que su don podía usarse sin necesidad de usar sus manos, con tan solo sentir la presencia de sus víctimas, podía manipularlas. Atrajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, lo contorsiono de tal forma que lo arqueo rompiéndole la espina dorsal, dejando todo su cuello al descubierto; provocando gritos de agonía por parte del humano. Eso solo incentivo a Carlisle y finalmente lo mato, clavándole sus colmillos y bebiendo toda su sangre. - Vaya, así que de esto me estaba perdiendo. - Miro a otro hombre tumbado en el suelo; escondido como una rata. - Creo que esto me gustara más de lo que creí. - Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos cubiertos de sangre.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15 - DONES

**Antes de leer, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia, aunque solo sea leyéndola. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Marina** , de nada, cualquier duda que tengas, tratare de aclararla; bueno, hay muchas cosas ocultas detrás de Ángela, Carlos y Michael respecto a Ariel y Emma; en un futuro los compartiré.

Esta personalidad de Carlisle es bastante oscura, a diferencia de su personalidad original; es divertido experimentar con ella, pero incluso, me asusta también.

¡Besos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15 - DONES**

Los Metamorfos regresaron a sus respectivos perímetros, por órdenes de Sam y Jacob; ellos entrarían a la casa de los Cullen, para escuchar exactamente cuál era el estado actual del doctor; cosa que les preocupaba, más de lo que deseaban admitir. Se suponía que se crearía un plan de rescate para ayudarlo, no para detenerlo.

\- Entonces. - Comenzó Sam. - ¿El doctor es una amenaza ahora? - No quería preguntar eso tan directamente, pero debía estar plenamente informado de la situación. Jacob solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Eleazar miro por un momento a todos los integrantes del clan, esperando una respuesta. - Él, parece que se quebró. - Se cruzó de brazos incómodo. - Mato a Marcus de forma limpia, tenía a los Vulturi a su merced, estaba jugando con ellos. -

\- ¿Jugando? - Pregunto Emmett, extrañado, Carlisle no solía ser un tipo de juegos.

Ariel tomo la palabra esta vez. - Si, estaba "jugando". - Miro a Emmett. - Él parecía encantado por el dolor que podía generar con su nuevo poder. - Recordó aquella escena cuando le arranco las manos a Aro.

Bella miro a Eleazar inquisitivamente. - ¿Qué hacías ahí con los Vulturi, en primer lugar? - Esa era una interrogante que nadie se le ocurrió preguntar antes.

\- Me mandaron llamar, Aro deseaba hablar conmigo, debido a mi don. - Aclaro Eleazar.

\- Exactamente ¿Qué querían de ti? - Pregunto Edward con un amargo sabor en la boca.

\- Aro me interrogo, deseaba saber si Carlisle tenía un don. - Sintió miradas molestas hacia él.

En ese instante, Esme sintió furia. - ¡¿Tú sabias que él poseía un don?! - Se posiciono enfrente de Eleazar, mostrando sus colmillos.

Eleazar alzo ambas manos en señal de paz. - No, no lo sabía. - Lo reconsideró un momento. - Al menos, no antes de ser llamado. -

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo notaras antes? - Comento Rosalie en señal de reproche.

Sam y Jacob sintieron que, si continuaba así la situación, habría otra baja entre clanes, por lo que este último intervino. - Sé que todo esto se ve mal, pero estoy seguro que él, no deseaba que Carlisle estuviese involucrado en toda esta locura. - Recordó todo el asunto de Bella, Edward y de Nessie, justo antes de su imprimación. - Todo esto surgió de la nada, nadie tiene un control real en este asunto, no es momento de perder la cabeza. - Se ganó la mirada de molestia de Bella.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Lo dice él que comenzó a actuar como un perro rabioso contra una chica que apareció por mera coincidencia? - Eso ya era una pelea seria.

En eso, se escuchó un fuerte crujir proveniente de la mesa que decoraba la habitación, siendo rota por Ariel. - ¡Ya basta! - Grito con desesperación, provocando que todos le miraran. - Toda esta situación tiene solución, solo debemos calmarnos. - Miro la mesa que ahora estaba reducida en añicos. - Es mi culpa que tenga su don. - Era algo que llevaba pensando desde que llego a Forks. - Si no fuese por mí, él estaría peleando para no convertirse en el monstruo que es ahora. - Esas palabras bastaron para que la ira desapareciera de la habitación, Jasper decidio inundar a todos en un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo fue que no lo notaste antes, Eleazar? - Pregunto Alice esta vez, tratando de encaminar la conversación.

\- Siempre que identifico el don de una persona, siento una energía en su ser; pero con Carlisle fue distinto. -

\- ¿Cómo que distinto? - Interrogo Jacob.

\- Carlisle canalizo su don a través de su fuerza de voluntad, haciéndolo casi imperceptible. - Miro sus manos. - Lo que yo considere autocontrol, en realidad era su don siendo retenido. - Dirigió su mirada a Bella. - Tú expresaste tu don al ser atrayente con tu sangre, aparte de tu aparente inmunidad ante Edward, Jane y Aro. - Explico.

\- ¿Significa que los dones se pueden expresar de diferentes maneras si el portador no se alimenta con sangre humana? - Edward pregunto, al notar que efectivamente, sus dones se presentaron después de beber dicha sangre.

\- Así es. - Respondió Eleazar.

\- Es por eso que Ariel no ha enloquecido ante la sed. - Hablo Mur para sí, había estado observando al neófito, su comportamiento era realmente anormal a comparación de los neófitos que creo Melchor.

\- ¡Esperen! ¿Tengo un don? - Pregunto Ariel incrédulo.

Eleazar miro detenidamente a Ariel. - Es muy posible. - Miro a Rosalie. - También tú, Rosalie. - Eran posibilidades bastantes factibles ahora, debido al descubrimiento de la relación de la sangre con los dones. - Ustedes no han bebido sangre humana, a comparación de los demás. - Refiriéndose a Esme, Emmett e incluso, a Garrett. - Parece que no aplica en todos, este asunto de la sangre, aunque la beban, no tendrán dones. -

Sam se tensó ante tal aclaración. - Espero no planeen atacar humanos solo para corroborar su teoría. - Eso era algo que no planeaba tolerar ante los chupa sangre.

\- No será necesario. - Intervino Edward. - Podemos conseguir sangre del hospital, nadie será dañado. -

\- Yo no quiero averiguarlo. - Respondió firmemente Rosalie. - ¿Qué tal si perdemos el control como Carlisle? -

\- Pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, para detener a Carlisle. - Dijo Alice nerviosa. - Lo he visto, ha tomado el control del clan Vulturi. -

\- En ese caso, yo estoy dispuesto a tomar la sangre. - Dijo Ariel con determinación. - Si esto resulta, solo crucemos los dedos de que mi don sea de utilidad. - Pensó un momento. - Bueno, si es que si tengo un don. -

\- Lo tendrás. - Respondió Alice.

Emma se alejó de la conversación, quería dejar el tema de lado por el momento; Jacob se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - Comentó Jacob arrepentido.

\- Creo que ya quedaron las cosas claras entre nosotros. - Respondió de forma cortante.

Jacob la miro con una expresión dolida. - Escúchame, por favor. - Se rasco la cabeza. - En serio, lo lamento. Yo actué como un verdadero tonto, pero necesitamos estar todos bien ahora. - Miro a Ariel. - Al menos hazlo por él. -

Emma miro de frente a Jacob. - De acuerdo. - Arrugo un poco la nariz. - Pero, si uso de nuevo mi don, no quiero tus reproches. -

Jacob tomo eso como una clase de reconciliación. - Hecho. - Extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, fue correspondido por Emma.

\- Mur. - Jasper llamo a la vampiresa. - ¿Cómo fue que no pudiste derrotar a Carlisle? - Tenia curiosidad, ya que ella fue muy útil para detenerlos en la anterior batalla.

\- Porque mi don es más tardado. - Cruzo sus brazos. - Yo solo puedo atacar si veo a mi oponente, y tardo unos segundos en paralizar su don o movimiento. -

\- ¿Si no los ves, no puedes afectarlos? - Pregunto Sam con un pensamiento calculador.

\- Es por eso que Carlisle es peligroso. - Argumento Eleazar. - Él afecta a sus víctimas sin necesidad de verlas. - Cerro levemente sus ojos. - Y ataca de forma simultánea, no es como el don de Jane que afecta a un solo individuo. -

\- Quizá. - Hablo Bella. - Si uso mi escudo para protegernos, Mur pueda paralizar a Carlisle, en caso de que quiera atacarnos. -

\- No nos atacara. - Respondió Esme con seguridad. - Solo debemos hablar con él, hacerlo entrar en razón. -

\- Esme. - Edward dijo con cierto miedo. - Por lo que hemos visto y oído, es posible que Carlisle nos quiera atacar. - Su vista se posó en todos los integrantes de la habitación. - Parece que cualquier rastro de compasión desapareció de él, debido al don. -

\- Debemos tratar. - Continuo Esme. - Haremos un plan de emergencia, pero no peleemos con él. -

Era lo que todos deseaban, pero las circunstancias señalaban otro camino; uno donde se perdería más de un lazo emocional y la vida de viejos compañeros.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	16. CAPÍTULO 16 - CONTROL

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Marina** , me alegra que te guste como están las cosas; espero que el sentimiento sea igual para los demás lectores.

¡Besos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16 - CONTROL**

Era inaceptable, se suponía que él debía ser quien tuviera de su lado semejante poder; no que sería el esclavo de su propio sirviente. Era hilarante, ahora él fue destituido como el colíder del clan, lo que era Marcus. Recordó las palabras de su ahora difunta compañera; _"Tú eras antes su deseo prohibido, puedes serlo de nuevo; y así, conseguirás que haga lo que deseas."_

Claro que él solo siguió ese consejo para que Carlisle bebiera sangre humana, cosa que le funciono a medias; no contaba con su actuar desenfrenado y su capricho de transformar a aquel humano. Pero quizá las cosas no estaban tan perdidas, estaba seguro que Chelsea le guardaba un poco de lealtad, es decir, ella estuvo con él por siglos, solo porque satisfacía sus deseos; ahora, ella ayudaba a Carlisle, solo por miedo. Si conseguía que ella usara su don de nuevo, podría tener a Carlisle a sus pies, sería su herramienta, podría tener de nuevo el control del clan, y al fin, empezaría su plan de adquisición. Solo tenía que voltear las cosas, convencer a Carlisle de hacer lo que él deseara, podía engañarlo con una actitud sumisa, pero lo manipularía de igual forma.

Carlisle no tenía lo que él poseía, el don de leer mentes; tampoco tenía a Edward ni a Alice a su disposición, para advertirle de sus intenciones. Era una pena, que Mur no estuviera, ella podría atacar a Carlisle de forma sigilosa; ya que, los dones de Chelsea y Corín no le afectaban en lo más mínimo; cosa extraña, ya que Isabella era el escudo, no ella. Sin embargo, la misma ausencia de Mur, significaba que los Cullen podían ver el futuro actual de Carlisle y del resto del clan, ¿Qué pensarían esos asquerosos vegetarianos sobre el nuevo actuar de su antiguo líder? Aro no lo sabía con certeza, pero suponía que estarían pronto en Volterra para "salvar" al buen samaritano de Carlisle, ilusos.

Aro se encontraba en el trono que le correspondía a Marcus, Carlisle estaba en su trono, regocijándose por el festín; algo que podía reconocer, era que este nuevo Carlisle, disfrutaba de la agonía de cualquiera que sufriera su don; cosa que le excitaba en cierta forma.

\- Mi señor. - Hablo Jane cuando ingreso a la habitación, acompañada por Félix y Alec, que traían a un vampiro similar a Alistair. - Hemos traído a un traidor. - Se dirigió totalmente a Carlisle, ya que, su total devoción era para él, eso provocaba celos en Aro.

\- ¿Así? - Comento Carlisle con falsa ignorancia.

\- ¡Carlisle! - Grito el vampiro con pánico. - ¿A caso no me reconoces? - Se retorcía para soltarse, pero era sostenido firmemente por Félix. - Soy yo, Apolo. - Soltó esas palabras, con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

\- Aro. - Se dirigió al Vulturi, ignorando las palabras de Apolo; siendo una orden para que leyera los pensamientos del acusado.

Aro se levantó de su lugar, podría ganarse el favor de Carlisle; solo debía seguirle el juego. Toco al vampiro que estaba en un estado de negación. Los recuerdos que recibió mostraban que el vampiro fue descuidado y expuso su naturaleza ante los humanos, y que no mostro interés alguna de silenciar a los testigos. - Expuso nuestro secreto. - Fueron las únicas palabras de Aro.

\- Escúchame. - Tembló con miedo Apolo. - Yo planeaba convertir a esos 2 humanos. - Se defendió. - O matarlos, no tenía aun una decisión. -

\- Jane. - Esa única palabra dijo Carlisle, indiferente. Comenzaron los gritos de dolor. - Tu error nos ha expuesto, mereces la muerte. -

\- ¡No! ¡Carlisle, escúchame! - Respondió Apolo con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, mientras aun no superaba la quemazón provocada por Jane. - Tú me conoces, yo no actuaría así de imprudente. - Mentía, siempre mintió, pero Carlisle nunca pareció ofenderse por esa forma de actuar.

Carlisle se levantó de su trono, mostrando una sonrisa irónica. - Yo no te salvare. - Arrodillo a Apolo, este mostro una expresión de sorpresa. - Este destino ya estaba asegurado, solo que tu verdugo aún no estaba decidido. -

\- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! - Apolo grito con rabia. - ¡Este no eres tú! -

Eso hizo flaquear el poder de Carlisle, tenía razón, ese no era él. - _**No me salgas ahora que estas dudando.**_ \- De nuevo, esa voz. - _**En el fondo sabes que morirá ¿Qué más da que lo mates tú?**_ \- Soltó el Carlisle de ojos escarlata. Ahora, con determinación, su don volvió con más intensidad.

\- Por supuesto que este soy yo. - Sonrió con burla. - Solo que antes era demasiado suave. - Respondió Carlisle con algo de acidez. - Adiós, querido amigo. -

Apolo quería moverse, pero le era imposible, ya había sido soltado por Félix, pero no sentía ninguna libertad de su cuerpo. - ¡No! - En ese instante, sus brazos y su cabeza fueron separados del torso, apagando el grito de sufrimiento en menos de lo que era un segundo. Jane quemo los restos del vampiro.

\- ¿Qué hay de los testigos? - Pregunto Carlisle con un poco de aburrimiento.

\- Ya fueron eliminados, mi señor. - Respondió Jane, cautelosa.

\- Es bueno escucharlo. - Hablo Caius, deleitado por la ejecución.

Carlisle esperaba un poco más de acción, ser líder de ese aquelarre era más aburrido de lo que le gustaba admitir; lo único que disfrutaba era usar su don cuando había oportunidad y tener encuentros con Aro, pero nada más. Pero no podía tener la espalda desprotegida, sabía que Aro trataría de revocarlo, era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba, al contrario, lo emocionaba; de alguna forma, deseaba ser dominado.

\- _**Ese será tu fin, si sigues con esos pensamientos tan sumisos.**_ \- La voz soltó con un deje de diversión. - _**¿No te parece más tentador orillar a tus conocidos a ser lo peor de ellos?**_ \- No lo había pensado siquiera.

\- Carlisle. - Escucho su nombre en los labios de Aro, se acercó a él, abrazándolo. - Te necesito. - Le susurro en su oído, provocándole una electricidad por toda su espalda.

Era una farsa, de eso estaba seguro, pero si era el juego que deseaba tener Aro, lo jugaría, total, el perdedor sería el Vulturi.

\- ¿Realmente me necesitas? O ¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo? - Carlisle le mordió el cuello.

\- Solo te deseo a ti. - Respondió Aro.

No continuo su jugada, ya que Carlisle lo arrojo lejos de él. - No estoy de humor cariño. - Respondió desinteresado. - Qué te parece si haces algo productivo, y le ordenas a Heidi la provisión del día. - Desde que comenzó a beber sangre humana, notaba que su sed era más persistente. Caius rió de forma baja, jamás había visto que trataran a Aro de esa forma tan insolente. Aro se ofendió, pero no lo demostraría; se levantó y se fue a la busca de la vampiresa, cosa que no le tomo mucho, encontrándola junto con Chelsea, justo la que deseaba ver.

\- Mi querida Heidi, ve por la sangre. - Ella solo asintió y se fue. Chelsea se retiraba también, pero fue detenida por Aro. - Necesitamos hablar. - Lo dijo lo más bajo posible.

Chelsea negó con firmeza. - No. -

\- ¿Cómo qué no? - Le miro mal.

\- Mi vida y la de Afton están sobre un hilo muy delgado. - Se separó de Aro. - Él notara si le hago algo, no pienso arriesgarme. - Se fue dejando a un Aro con rabia.

No importaba, hallaría otra forma de controlar a Carlisle; solo debía ser paciente.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	17. CAPÍTULO 17 - SANGRE

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 - SANGRE**

\- Podemos ser de utilidad. - Comento Jacob con necedad.

\- No es buena idea ir todos, además Alice necesita tener su visión futura libre de puntos muertos. - Respondió Edward exasperado.

\- Además, no pueden dejar Forks desprotegido; Charlie y Nessie deben estar a salvo también. - Secundo Bella.

\- Lo primero sería alimentar al neófito. - Intervino Mur.

\- Emmett y Rosalie ya se encargarán de eso. - Respondió Alice con una expresión de dolor, tenía una insoportable migraña.

\- No soy mucho de estrategias. - Hablo Seth con cautela. - Pero no sería mejor que uno de ustedes vaya a ver a Carlisle primero, tratar de razonar con él. - Cruzó miradas con Leah. - Todos están suponiendo lo peor, quizá solo deben hablarle. -

Jacob iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por Edward. - Seth tiene razón, lo que ha visto Alice es subjetivo debido a nuestras decisiones. -

\- ¿Quién sería el adecuado para ir? - Pregunto Bella.

\- Esme o Edward. - Respondió Rosalie al llegar a la reunión. - Son los más cercanos a Carlisle. -

Emmett llegó detrás de ella, con una especie de hielera pequeña; provocando un ardor horrible en la garganta de Ariel, este se aferró a su asiento.

\- Esta bien, papá. - Lo tranquilizo Emma. - Sé que lo quieres, lo probaras y el ardor ya no te molestara. -

Ariel tenía los ojos negros, posados en la hielera. - Si así huele tan bien, no me puedo imaginar cómo será una persona. - Respondió con voz ronca, estaba sufriendo una clase de tic en su ojo derecho; sin embargo, no se había levantado de su asiento, ni había mostrado signos de agresividad.

Jasper se tensó, esperando lo peor ante el neófito, pero trato de mantener la compostura, no sería la primera vez que se equivocaba ante el actuar de alguien. Así que inundo el ambiente con tranquilidad.

Emmett dejo la hielera sobre el suelo, abriéndola; dejando expuesta las bolsas con sangre. - Solo no hagas un desastre. - Comento divertido.

Ariel se levantó, con toda la lentitud del mundo, no quería perder la compostura; tomo una bolsa, sintiendo la fragilidad de la misma; con cuidado, perforo una punta y bebió su contenido.

Era la gloria misma, ahora ya no se sentía mal por Carlisle, comprendía ahora lo que era la sed; el sabor apago levemente la resequedad de su garganta. En unas milésimas de segundo, ya había consumido la sangre de aquella bolsa.

Noto al fin, las miradas expectantes de las personas en la habitación. - Vaya, eres igual de aburrido que Bella. - Soltó decepcionado Emmett.

\- Mejor así. - Replico Jasper. - Es mejor no tener problemas para calmar a Ariel. -

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto Esme con cariño y preocupación en su voz.

\- Yo. - Trato de encontrar alguna diferencia en su ser, pero solo percibía que su sed había disminuido un poco, que ya no sentía el mismo deseo por las bolsas con sangre. - Siento que tengo más control sobre mi sed, pero... - Sin embargo, notaba un aura en la habitación; también pequeños susurros provenientes de algunos objetos. - No lo sé, parece que mi entorno cambio, pero no sé cómo explicarlo. -

\- ¿Qué cambio? - Pregunto Mur, era algo similar que sintió cuando descubrió su don.

Ariel se dirigió al sillón más próximo, sentía algo fuerte en el, toco el mueble con interés provocando una especie de velo a su alrededor. Aparecieron las figuras de Edward y de Bella, cuando aún era humana y estaba embarazada.

 _\- ¿Has dicho algo? - Pregunto Edward de la proyección._

 _\- ¿Yo? - Cuestiono Bella con expresión confundida._

 _\- ¿Qué acabas de pensar ahora mismo? - Hablo Edward concentrado._

 _\- Nada ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunto Bella._

 _\- ¿Y en qué pensabas hace un minuto? - Insistió Edward_

 _\- Pues únicamente en la isla Esme y en plumas. - Respondió Bella preocupada._

Todos estaban asombrados por la visión, ese era un recuerdo vivido en el sillón, cuando Edward escucho a Nessie por primera vez. Sin embargo, desapareció el recuerdo antes de finalizar.

\- ¡Eres un proyector! - Fueron las palabras que pudo mencionar Eleazar por el asombro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que vimos? - Pregunto Emma con emoción.

\- Era una conversación que tuve con mi esposa, antes de escuchar los pensamientos de mi hija. - Respondió Edward con asombro en su voz.

\- En ese entonces, creíamos que Nessie era una amenaza. - Agrego Jacob con un deje de culpa.

\- Pero escuchar sus pensamientos en aquella ocasión, fue una señal de nuestro error. - Continuo Edward. - Yo no soy capaz de leer los pensamientos de Bella, por eso estaba muy confundido en aquella ocasión. - Finalizo.

\- Todo eso está genial. - Interrumpió Mur. - Pero no creo que esto sea de utilidad en caso de que Carlisle ataque. -

\- Tal vez sí. - Intervino Emma. - ¿Qué tanto puedes proyectar papá? ¿Puedes proyectar recuerdos tuyos? -

Ariel pensó un segundo. - Quizá, solo denme un segundo. - Se detuvo a analizar los viejos recuerdos de su vida anterior, sintió un sentimiento fuerte con la primer platica que tuvo con Carlisle; se concentró en ella y apareció, cambiando el aspecto de la habitación; mostrando la mazmorra de los Vulturi, a un Carlisle inconsciente y un Ariel débil y asustado.

 _\- Eres uno de ellos, ¿No es así? - Pregunto Ariel, segundos después de que Carlisle despertara._

 _Carlisle se sentó a su lado después de levantarse. - Comparto su misma naturaleza, pero no soy igual a ellos. - Apoyo su cabeza en la pared y sobo sus brazos._

 _\- Me llamo Ariel. ¿Qué son exactamente? - Cuestiono con curiosidad._

 _\- Vampiros. - Respondió sin ánimos._

 _\- Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿Por qué no me has matado? - Se froto las manos, tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo. - Vi como mataron a mis amigos, sé que no saldré vivo de este lugar. - Cerro los ojos._

 _\- No quiero matarte, porque sé que mereces vivir, no puedo arrebatarte ese derecho; al igual que con otros humanos. - Contesto con compasión en su rostro._

 _\- Entonces ¿De qué te alimentas? -_

 _\- Animales salvajes, es una dieta alternativa, no te satisface totalmente, pero calma la sed. -_

 _Ariel mostro su cuello. - Mira, no se cual sea tu situación exactamente, pero si matarme te ayuda a escapar, puedes hacerlo. Tal vez soy un mal conversador, sin embargo, si muero, no pasara nada. No soy nadie en la vida, nadie espera mi regreso en mi hogar. -_

 _Carlisle negó a la propuesta de Ariel. - No puedo. - Cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha. - Aunque me des tu permiso, me rehusó a hacerte daño. -_

Finalizó el recuerdo, dejando a varios de los presentes con un sabor agridulce.

\- Al final, si lo hizo. - Comento Emma. - Te lastimo. -

\- No. - Respondió Ariel. - Él me cambio, no me lastimo. - Lo defendió.

Esas palabras hicieron dudar a Edward, comenzó a pensar las acciones y decisiones que había tomado Carlisle hasta el momento; no eran del todo malas, claro, no eran cosas que hubiese hecho en su sano juicio, pero exceptuando a los humanos, no había usado su poder contra seres inocentes.

\- Rosalie. - Llamo Alice. - ¿Estas segura que no quieres averiguar si no tienes un don? -

La rubia lo medito de nuevo. - Como veo que Ariel lo hizo tan bien, creo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo. - Se acercó para tomar una de las bolsas, la miro por otro segundo y finalmente bebió de ella. De igual forma, eso no dañaba su historial. Cuando termino la sangre se sintió distinta, ignorando la sensación de satisfacción.

\- ¿Y bien? - Pregunto Emmett con cierta burla.

\- Hay algo. - Comenzó Rosalie, se acercó a Mur. - ¿Por qué viniste aquí? - Soltó esa pregunta sin pensar.

Mur ya había respondido anteriormente, pero al escuchar de nuevo esa pregunta, sintió un viejo sentimiento que albergaba en ella. - Porque, recordaba que el anhelo de Emma era ver a su padre de nuevo, sentía que se lo debía, realmente lo sentía. - Finalizo Mur con total sinceridad.

\- Edward. - Hablo de nuevo Rosalie. - ¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a volver con Carlisle después de tu rebelión? -

Edward sintió el mismo remordimiento genuino cuando recién notaba su grave error hace varias décadas. - Sentía que le había fallado, él me había enseñado el verdadero camino, sentía este mismo remordimiento. - Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de opacar aquella sensación.

Hablo Eleazar dudoso. - No sé cómo clasificarte, Rosalie, pero provocas que la gente recuerde que fue lo que los orillo a sus viejas decisiones. - Pensó. - Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y emociones; regresan justo como las percibieron por primera vez. -

El don de Ariel si podía ser de utilidad, al igual que el de Rosalie, podrían usarlos para recordarle a Carlisle, cuál era el camino original que tomo para su existencia; que le motivaba. Haciendo que lo viera y lo sintiera. Solo debían hacer que Carlisle escuchara.

Después de aquellos descubrimientos, los Cullen junto con Emma, Mur y Ariel se dirigirían a Volterra; los lobos permanecerían en Forks, Bella mantendría al tanto a Jacob a través de su celular.

Albergaba la esperanza de que no todo era tan malo como parecía, pero ¿Sería así realmente?

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	18. CAPÍTULO 18 - SACRIFICIOS PARTE 1

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia. ¡Ya hemos llegado a más de 1,500 views!**

 **Lamento tanto la espera, pero por una u otra razón, no podía continuar la historia, mil disculpas. Sé que han pasado alrededor de 9 meses, pero espero aun esperen este capítulo.**

 **-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Guest** , me encanto mucho tu review, por la crítica de cómo está siendo plasmado Carlisle en esta historia. Efectivamente, cambie muchas cosas y no es para nada al Carlisle que conocemos, pero te juro que eso cambiara.

Respecto a los encuentros "íntimos", están ahí por una razón, aunque si te soy honesta, las hice de esa forma, para que nadie los disfrutara; ya que, el amor de Carlisle está dirigido totalmente a Esme.

¡Saludos! -

\- Hola **Marina** , agradezco infinitamente que leyeras los capítulos, me alegro siempre al ver tus reviews, en serio.

El don que escogí para Rosalie, siento que es el adecuado a como es su personalidad, de hecho; los dones de Carlisle, Emma y Ariel se vinculan fuertemente a sus pensamientos, conocimientos y sentimientos. Espero poder hablar más a fondo de como percibo los dones en un futuro. Desafortunadamente, Emmett no tiene un don, creo recordar que, si ha bebido sangre humana en la historia canon al igual que Esme, así que, no es posible.

No daré detalles, ya que espero resolver algunas de tus dudas con el capítulo de hoy.

¡Disfrútalo! -

\- Hola **Genesis** , muchas gracias por tu review, sí, creo que nadie es muy fan del Aro x Carlisle, pero pronto terminara. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

¡Saludos! -

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas y lenguaje vulgar, se recomienda discreción.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18 - SACRIFICIOS PARTE 1**

Las respiraciones se escuchaban en sintonía, ninguna en paz debido al nerviosismo, estar en Volterra les provocaba un mal presentimiento, pero no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ir primero? - Pregunto Bella insegura a su marido.

\- Es lo mejor, podre leer sus pensamientos con más claridad. - A pesar de haber desarrollado su don, permitiéndole escuchar los pensamientos de su familia a kilómetros; en esta ocasión no sabía si lo que escuchaba era perteneciente de Carlisle o no. - Así sabré si todo está bien o no. - Era lo ideal, ser el primer vampiro creado por Carlisle, lo convertía en el más cercano a él. - Alice, necesito que no apartes de vista mi futuro ni el de Carlisle. - Era crucial, cualquier paso cambiaría sus destinos.

\- De acuerdo. - Seguía con la misma visión de hace unas horas, esperaba que cambiara ahora debido a la intervención de Edward.

Edward se dirigió al castillo, dejando a su familia preocupada, Emma no dijo nada, pero mando a una pequeña ave detrás de él, sería otra forma de ver todo lo que pasara a su alrededor. En mientras, Mur ayudaba a practicar a Ariel y a Rosalie. El plan era simple, Edward debía hacer entrar en razón a Carlisle, si no lo conseguía, Alice daría aviso y entraría en ejecución el plan B.

Edward cruzo la entrada principal del castillo, para su sorpresa, fue recibido por Jane.

\- ¿Qué tal Edward? - Lo dijo con una extraña amabilidad provocando que Edward desconfiara más de ella.

\- Vengo a ver a Carlisle. - No había ningún pensamiento traicionero por parte de Jane, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

\- Claro. - Le sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el salón principal, Edward le siguió, no captaba ningún pensamiento negativo debido a su presencia.

Llegaron a su destino, cruzaron las grandes puertas y al fin pudo ver a Carlisle, el cual estaba leyendo un libro. Aro y Caius estaban imitando la acción. Carlisle noto su presencia, cerrando el libro de inmediato. - Edward, que agradable sorpresa. - Le sonrió.

Edward no confiaba en esa fachada tan tranquila, mucho menos porque los pensamientos de Carlisle, eran diferentes a las que solía escuchar hace décadas. - Vámonos a casa, Carlisle. - Fue directo al grano.

Carlisle solo sonrió aún más. - ¿Tan pronto? Estaba comenzando a divertirme. - Edward solo permaneció en silencio, tratando de descifrar cualquier detalle que pudiese escapársele.

\- Que insolente, ¿Cómo te atreves de tal petición? - Caius respondió indignado a Edward, cosa que extraño a este. ¿No se supone que cualquier posición que optara sería para estar de lado de Aro?

Jane solo bufo en señal de advertencia.

\- Carlisle es el líder del clan ahora, joven Edward, por lo que no será posible que abandone este lugar. - Respondió Aro, sin embargo, en sus pensamientos había una rabia infinita, muy bien escondida en ese tono tan amable de su respuesta. - _Fue un error que vinieras aquí._ \- Pensó el Vulturi.

Edward tenía claro algo, fuese la razón que fuese, Aro era el único inconforme de la situación actual. Entonces, ¿Por qué Carlisle actuaba de esa forma en las visiones de Alice?

\- Eso no es cierto, puedo irme cuando quiera. - Contesto cortante Carlisle, usando su don, obligando a que Aro y Caius se sentaran en sus tronos. - Por otra parte, ustedes no tienen derecho a nada. - Carlisle dirigió su mirada a su hijo, notando que este estaba nervioso. - Jane, querida, retírate, esto es un asunto personal. - La vampiresa obedeció, abandonando la habitación.

\- Lo que estás haciendo Carlisle, no es digno de ti. - Vio que la sonrisa de Carlisle desapareció poco a poco. - Regresa a casa conmigo. -

Carlisle se acercó a Edward, mirándole directamente a los ojos. - Pero si estamos en casa. - Tomo de sus hombros. - ¿No te parece un mejor sitio de residencia? - Volvió a sonreír.

¿Cuál es el plan de Carlisle? Esa era la gran duda de Edward. Noto que Aro y Caius no se movían, y sus labios parecían sellados, impidiendo que emitieran algún sonido; como si se hubiesen convertido en parte de los tronos. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Carlisle? - _**¿Acaso no es obvio?**_ Fue el pensamiento acido que recibió aparentemente por parte de su padre.

Sin embargo, la atención de Carlisle se desvió al techo del lugar, en el punto donde se encontraba el pájaro que envió Emma. - Curioso, eso no estaba antes de que tú llegaras. - _**¡Vaya, parece que tu querido hijo no había notado a esa asquerosa ave!**_ \- Ese pensamiento surgió cuando Carlisle miro el rostro sorprendido de Edward.

Edward había notado al fin que Carlisle no estaba solo en sus pensamientos, había algo más de por medio. - Has cambiado. - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Carlisle finalmente dejo de sonreír. - Por supuesto que sí. - Arrodillo a Edward, tomándolo por sorpresa. - Tranquilo, yo no te haría daño. - Tomo el rostro de Edward, y lo acerco al suyo. - Pero hagámosle creer a los demás que sí, ¿Te parece? - Y sus manos se dirigieron al cabello cobrizo, sujetándolo con fuerza. De pronto el pájaro voló con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a atacar al rubio, en un falso intento de salvar a Edward. Sin embargo, Carlisle fue veloz y tomo entre sus manos al animalito. - Por otro lado, este amiguito no tendrá la misma suerte. -

\- ¡DETENTE! - Y ahí estaba lo que deseaba Carlisle, ver al resto de su familia; su mirada se detuvo en Esme, quien emitió el grito.

 _ **\- ¡Toda la familia se reencuentra! ¡Qué lindo!**_ \- ¡Ahí están! Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que vinieran. - Contesto Carlisle soltando a Edward y al ave.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te atrevieras a pensar siquiera en tocar a Edward? - Soltó Esme con tristeza en su melodiosa voz.

Carlisle le sonrió a Esme. - De otra forma no habrían entrado, así que jugar con las decisiones pareció ayudar. - Antes de que llegaran, las visiones de Alice habían cambiado varias veces, pero la más clara fue donde Carlisle le arrancaría la cabeza a Edward; ahí fue donde entraron al castillo. - Y funciono, la mayoría de ustedes llego hasta aquí. - Rió levemente. - Era evidente que Edward no había venido solo, además, pude sentirlos fuera del castillo. - De repente su mirada se tornó oscura. - Sin embargo, no todos están aquí. ¿Dónde dejaron a la zorra? -

Esme pareció contrariada con la interrogante de Carlisle, jamás lo había escuchado decir algún tipo de malsonante. Pero la familia estaba abrumada por las afirmaciones de Carlisle, él sabía que estaba el resto de los integrantes fuera del castillo.

\- ¿Alguno me responderá? - Pregunto seriamente Carlisle. - ¿O acaso me remplazaron por esa puta? -

\- Carlisle, te equivocas. - Afirmo Edward, una vez que volvió a ponerse de pie. - Tú eres y seguirás siendo el jefe de la familia. - Carlisle noto las expresiones de total sinceridad de su familia ante las palabras de Edward; provocando que su don dejara de afectar levemente a Aro y a Caius. - _**¡No seas estúpido! ¡Si tratas de regresar a tu antiguo comportamiento, seguirás siendo un inútil!**_ \- Edward escucho ese pensamiento dentro de la cabeza de Carlisle. - Eso no es verdad Carlisle. - Se ganó la mirada de su padre. - Esa voz no te dice la verdad. -

\- ¿Cómo lograron perdonarla? ¿A caso olvidaron que por su culpa termine aquí? - _**¡Debieron asesinarla! Es más, ella está allá afuera con Ariel y Eleazar, totalmente segura y a salvo. ¡Ella debería estar hecha pedazos en estos momentos!**_ **-** Edward descubrió con ese pensamiento de que Carlisle no identificaba totalmente a sus víctimas, ya que Eleazar se había ido de regreso a casa, en su lugar estaba Emma.

\- Amor, ella solo siguió las ordenes de los Vulturi. - Respondió Esme, tomando algo de valor; ya que comenzó acercarse a Carlisle. - Perdónala. -

Eso provoco que Carlisle comenzara a reír de una forma poco agradable, provocando que Esme se detuviera. - ¿Perdonarla? - Dijo con dificultad debido a sus carcajadas. - ¿Perdonarla? - Repitió con una expresión burlesca. - ¿Perdonarla? - Volvió a repetir, pero esta ultima vez lo dijo dejando de reír y tomando de nuevo una expresión oscura. - Ella no merece el perdón de nadie. - Sentencio con voz áspera. - _**¿No te parecería mejor que obligaras a todos a violarla, para que ruegue que acabes con su mísera existencia luego de ser reducida a la mierda que es? -**_

\- Carlisle, no escuches esos consejos. - Edward exclamo al escuchar esos pensamientos. Los Cullen estaban nerviosos y confundidos. ¿De que hablaba Edward? - Solo te está obligando a tomar caminos equivocados. -

Carlisle frunció el ceño. - De no haberlo hecho, seguiría siendo débil. - Jasper sintió las emociones reprimidas de Carlisle, totalmente amargas y oscuras. - Pero ahora tengo el control de este clan, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda enfrentarse a mí, podemos ser el clan más grande del mundo, si deciden unirse a el. - _**¡Y esos seres inferiores caerán a nuestros pies!**_ \- Bella proyecto su escudo por mero instinto cubriendo a su familia.

\- ¿Pero a qué precio? - Dijo Esme con suma tristeza. - ¡Te esta envenenando el alma! - Chillo con decepción.

Carlisle cambió su expresión seria a una sorprendida. - ¿El alma? - Llevo su mano derecha al pecho, era absurdo; pero él siempre creyó que, a pesar de ser vampiros, aun mantenían una parte de su alma con ellos. - _**¡Tú no tienes alma, no seas estúpido! Lo que realmente posees es el don y a mí.**_ \- ¡CALLATE! - Grito Carlisle mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para cubrir sus oídos en un inútil intento de no escuchar a su otro yo. - ¡POR CULPA TUYA HE HECHO COSAS TERRIBLES! -

\- No te lo dijo a ti Esme. - Explico rápidamente Edward al ver a su familia preocupada. - Algo dentro de Carlisle es lo que lo ha orillado a todo, es a esa voz a la que está tratando de silenciar. -

\- ¿Una voz? - Repitió Bella en forma de pregunta.

Esme se acercó a Carlisle, que ahora estaba arrodillado. - Amor, mírame. - Tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Carlisle. - No importa lo que te diga esa voz, no es tu amiga. -

Carlisle la miro atónito. - Pero es mi don. - Se puso de pie. - Es lo que debí ser si hubiese ido por el camino fácil. - Posiciono su mano derecha sobre la de Esme. - Tú y yo jamás hubiéramos sido pareja. - Eso rompió el corazón de Esme.

\- Carlisle, Aro jamás te hubiese amado. - Contesto Edward ganando la atención de todos los presentes. - Simplemente te hubiera rebajado al arma letal del clan, solo a eso. - Carlisle estaba a punto de atacar a Edward, pero este hablo. - Sabes perfectamente que te asesino en la visión de Alice, de haber ocurrido la pelea. -

\- _**¡Con más razón me necesitas!**_ \- Regreso la voz con fuerza. - _**¡Soy tu medio para que destruyas a todos esos cerdos**_! - Jasper y Edward sintieron escalofríos por el estado de Carlisle. Ya que la furia y la rabia opacaba totalmente cualquier rastro de control y serenidad.

Carlisle miro a Aro y a Caius, estaba a punto de actuar, pero algo inesperado paso; Esme se le abalanzo, cubriéndolo en un abrazo y besándolo. Carlisle pareció querer luchar, pero tanto Rosalie como Jasper usaron su don contra él, inundándolo de viejas y nuevas sensaciones que le provocaban recordar el amor hacia su compañera.

Finalmente correspondió el beso, había estado ciego. ¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera en dejar al amor de su existencia por alguien como Aro? - _**¡NO! ¡TODO ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA!**_ \- Pero ignoro a su otro yo. Sin darse cuenta, Aro y Caius podían moverse libremente, ya que su don dejo de afectarlos. Esme lo soltó un momento. - Vámonos a casa. - Suplico, sabía que aún tenían la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, por esas palabras, el resto de los Vulturi aparecieron en el gran salón; y debido a que aún eran leales a Carlisle, estos venían dispuestos a atacar a los Cullen. - No lo permitiremos. - Dijo Caius con ira. - ¡Por tal atrevimiento merecen la muerte! - Y se abalanzaron para pelear.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	19. CAPÍTULO FINAL - SACRIFICIOS PARTE 2

**Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas y lenguaje vulgar, se recomienda discreción.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL - SACRIFICIOS PARTE 2**

Todo indicaba el final inminente, el aquelarre de los Vulturi superaba por mucho a los Cullen; incluso en un escenario que involucraba a todos los amigos de Carlisle marcaría cifras rojas bastantes considerables. Mur, Emma y Ariel aparecieron justo en el momento adecuado para el comienzo de la batalla; gracias al ave controlada por Emma fueron conscientes del estatus de la situación.

Bella fue veloz y uso su escudo, podía sentir las punzadas de tremendo dolor producidas por Jane, una tranquilidad empalagosa producida por Alec, un sentimiento de algo parecido a la alegría producida por Corín. Para sorpresa de Bella, Chelsea no trato en ningún momento de usar su don para manipular las relaciones sobre su familia; es más, ella se alejó junto con Afton, y Aro fue directo con ellos.

\- Esta es mi venganza. - Dijo Mur usando su don sobre Demetri, Félix, Alec y Jane. Su destino había cambiado precipitadamente por culpa de los Vulturi, alejándola de Emma. No permitiría que lastimaran a lo que más amaba debido a las reglas.

Parecía que la balanza se inclinaba victoriosa hacia los Cullen, pero de pronto aparecieron el resto de la guardia Vulturi, junto con la esposa de Caius. Sumando un total de 27; ellos solo eran 11, los superaban casi al triple.

El resto de los Cullen se posiciono frente a Carlisle y Esme, para sorpresa de todos, Renata salto quedando junto a Carlisle y proyecto su escudo sobre él. Provocando que con la fuerza del escudo arrojara al resto de los integrantes lejos de Carlisle. Haciendo que, tanto Mur como Bella, dejaran de usar su don.

Ariel vio con pánico como los seres con capas venían con toda la intención de masacrarlos, por mero instinto creo una proyección de grandes muros de piedra que vio fuera del castillo, provocando que los Vulturi se detuvieran. Su proyección era tan nítida que los engaño momentáneamente; creían que fueron transportados a ese lugar.

\- ¡Carlisle, debes usar tu don! - Grito Edward, Bella volvió a materializar su escudo. - ¡Esto no los detendrá por mucho tiempo! - Alice no era de ayuda con sus visiones, ya que, al ocurrir varias intervenciones, ninguna resultaba clara; solo le estaban provocando dolor y cansancio.

\- No puedo. - Susurro Carlisle, tenía miedo, ahora sabía que, si usaba su don, sería dominado por su otro yo. Emmett, Jasper y Esme trataban de atacar a Renata, pero su escudo los repelía totalmente. Mur se percató de eso y uso finalmente su don sobre ella; Emmett y Jasper la destrozaron una vez que fue inmovilizada.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! - Repitió Edward. - ¡Así sobreviviremos! - Edward se acercó a Carlisle, tomándolo de sus hombros para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. - Solo debemos destrozar a Chelsea. - Eso, no solo significaba la libertad de Carlisle, sino la disolución de los Vulturi.

\- No lo entiendes, si lo hago, sé que no podre controlarme de nuevo. - Ya era consciente de esos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos que lo dominaban. - ¡No quiero ser ese monstruo de nuevo! - Pero era tarde, los Vulturi lograron pasar la proyección de Ariel, ya que este no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo.

Mur trato de detener a todos con su don, pero fue derribada por Caius; Félix estaba forcejeado contra Emmett, igualando sus fuerzas; Edward y Demetri comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la velocidad de Edward estaba fallando contra la destreza de Demetri; Jane seguía atacando a Bella con su don, solo para distraerla de Alec, quién buscaba aproximársele y así destrozarla; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emma y Ariel estaban peleando con diferentes guardias que se aproximaban a ellos, logrando acabar con Santiago, Heidi, Corín y 2 vampiros más.

Carlisle miro el escenario con horror, todo esto era su culpa. - _**Pero sería diferente si me usaras de nuevo.**_ \- Escucho de nuevo a la voz que parecía tranquila. - _**Te lo había dicho, sin mí, no eres de utilidad.**_ \- La frialdad de esas palabras abrumaban a Carlisle. - _**Todo lo ocurrido, fue provocado por caprichos que oprimiste por décadas.**_ \- La voz rió levemente con maldad. - _**Tu deseo de poder, la atracción enferma hacia Aro, tu urgencia de sangre humana.**_ \- Le dolía cada palabra, porque en el fondo eran ciertas. - _**¡Y ahora perderás todo lo que has conseguido!**_ \- Rugió la voz.

Carlisle negó con nerviosismo. - No. - Solo quería que se callara de una maldita vez.

\- _**¿No? Solo escucha y observa.**_ \- Dijo con burla la voz. Carlisle miro con atención lo que su otro yo quería mostrarle. Emmett y Jasper habían perdido contra sus oponentes, y varios guardias los destrozaron; Bella estaba forcejeando con Alec, las manos de este, estaban posicionados en una zona peligrosa del cuello de Bella; Jane estaba atacando a Edward, sus gritos eran deleite para Demetri, que se aproximaba para acabar con él; Mur con todas sus fuerzas detuvo a varios seres con capas que iban directo a Emma, Ariel y Rosalie, pero Caius salto con gracia y le arranco la cabeza a la vampiresa; Alice y Esme fueron acorraladas, era su fin.

Carlisle se dejó llevar de nuevo por la ira y la rabia. - **¡YA BASTA!** \- Cualquier rastro de control desaparecía de su ser. - **¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!** \- Ahora ya no había separación de él y su otro yo, volvían a ser uno mismo; al final, paso lo que Aro quería; se corrompió, una gran verdad es que todo se corrompe, y él no era la excepción. Todos los Vulturi parecieron detenerse en el tiempo, debido al don de Carlisle, sin posibilidad de moverse; escucharon el eco generado por sus pasos. Carlisle tomo una de las antorchas que estaban iluminando el lugar, y se acercó a Caius; le sonrió con maldad. Caius mostro una expresión de horror ante su mirada. - **Salúdame a Didyme. ¿Quieres?** -

\- ¡No, mi señor, no! - Y acto seguido le prendió fuego, Caius comenzó a retorcerse por ser consumido por el fuego.

El resto de los Cullen vieron horrorizados la escena. - ¡Carlisle! - Grito Edward para llamar su atención. - ¡Solo mata a Chelsea! - Suplico, pero fue ignorado por Carlisle. Veía con gozo como quedaban solo las cenizas de Caius.

Luego de eso, Carlisle miro a la vampiresa que lo torturo por varios días. **\- ¡Oh Jane!** \- Canturreo Carlisle. - **Déjame oír tus dulces gritos.** \- Le arranco su pierna izquierda, la vampiresa chilló de dolor. - **Oh vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.** \- Le arranco la pierna derecha, logrando al fin los gritos que quería. - **Así está mejor.** -

\- ¡Carlisle, por favor detente! - Corrió Esme a su dirección, pero Carlisle la empujo directo a la pared con el don, su mirada la abrumo.

\- **¿Detenerme?** \- Sonrió con picardía. - **Ellos no se detuvieron con mis hijos.** \- Miro de nuevo al resto de los Vulturi. - **Se acabó la compasión.** \- Destrozo por completo a Jane y quemo sus restos.

\- Rosalie, Ariel. - Hablo Edward. - Deben usar sus dones para controlarlo. - Miro a Alice. - Tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos predecir sus movimientos, debemos incapacitarlo. - Era su única salida. - Bella, usa tu escudo. - Todos asintieron, Emma aun esperaba alguna indicación. - Emma, te pediré algo muy difícil. - La vampiresa supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

\- Hecho. - Asintió decidida. Corrió con toda la velocidad que le fue posible. - ¡Hey, tú! - Llamo a Carlisle. - Si tan poderoso eres, deberías matar a Aro y a Chelsea. - Se ganó una mirada retadora por parte de Carlisle. - Apuesto a que los mató yo primero. - Pincho. - _Espero no me ataque a mí_. - Pensó con miedo.

\- **¿Quieres apostar?** \- Había funcionado, no solo estaba distrayendo a Carlisle, sino que metería de nuevo a la pelea a Chelsea, Afton y a Aro. Como era de suponerse, Carlisle fue más veloz y con el don atrajo como muñecos de trapo a sus próximas víctimas; ellos estaban forcejeando. Ellos ya estaban cerca de la salida del castillo, pero no fueron lo suficientemente veloces para salir del lugar.

\- ¡No, suéltame! - Chillo Chelsea. - ¡Suéltame! - Tanto como ella, Afton y Aro pataleaban en el aire.

\- **¿Cómo puede alguien dejarte ir?** \- Sonrió Carlisle con sorna.

\- Carlisle, no lo hagas. - Suplico Aro, todo se fue al traste; ahora se arrepentía de haber provocado toda esta situación. - Haré lo que quieras, seré todo lo que siempre quisiste. - Era patético, rogaría con tal de no perder más de su dinastía.

Carlisle fingió interés ante las palabras de Aro, pero solo respondió lo siguiente. - **Bye, bye, perra.** \- Sonrío Carlisle, cuando cubrió en llamas a Chelsea.

Con esa acción, el resto de los Vulturi dejo de tener lazos hacia Carlisle, pero también entre ellos; comenzaron a forcejear con más fuerzas para liberarse del don de Carlisle.

\- ¡Ahora! - Ordeno Edward; él y Alice se le abalanzaron a Carlisle, provocando que soltara al resto de vampiros. Cada uno de ellos no vieron motivos para seguir peleando, así que abandonaron el castillo, Alec se llevó el medallón que le perteneció a su gemela antes de partir. Aro pareció dudar, pero decidió irse; le quedaba claro que su imperio finalizo, ya no tendría a nadie de su lado.

\- **¡Suéltenme!** \- Forcejeo Carlisle, trato de usar su don contra Edward y Alice, pero el escudo de Bella fue capaz de repelerlo. - **¡Están escapando!** -

\- ¡Rosalie, Ariel; rápido! - Hablo Alice con todo el esfuerzo posible.

Ariel creo una proyección frente a los ojos de Carlisle, con todos los recuerdos sobre su compasión, amor, cariño y lealtad hacia todos los que llego a conocer en su existencia. Rosalie siguió el ritmo de los recuerdos y replico esas emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos de esa serie de sucesos. Fue difícil para ambos, ya que eran cosas muy profundas en el corazón de Carlisle, pero lograron usar sus dones correctamente.

Carlisle poco a poco dejo de luchar y no pudo evitar sumergirse en su pasado. Cada precioso momento estaba eliminando la rabia, la furia y la maldad que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. Alice y Edward lo soltaron con ciertas dudas.

Recordó con detenimiento el día que transformo a Edward, el miedo mezclado con la alegría, incertidumbre y emoción; cuando encontró de nuevo a Esme, la tristeza pero que fue reemplazada por un amor incontrolable; la ilusión de encontrar pareja a Edward con Rosalie, siendo opacada por la salvación hacia Emmett; la sorpresa por la abrupta integración de Alice y Jasper; y, por último, la aparición de Bella, que desencadenaron diferentes problemas que acabaron convirtiéndose en felicidad por el nacimiento de su hermosa nieta. - Que tonto he sido. - Lo dijo volviendo a la realidad, después de que Rosalie y Ariel dejaron de usar sus dones. - Esto siempre fue mucho más importante. - Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho. - Ustedes siempre fueron el motivo para que yo luchara. - _**¡Cállate! ¡Todas estas cursilerías me enferman! ¡Me necesitas! ¡Siempre me necesitaras!**_ \- _No._ \- Pensó Carlisle. - _Eso no es verdad._ \- Carlisle miro con orgullo a Edward, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emma, Ariel y a Esme, a ella le dedico su mirada de amor primerizo. - Ahora luchare contra esto. - Se señaló así mismo.

\- Carlisle, no. - Fue Edward quien leyó todos esos pensamientos. - No puedes pedirnos eso. - Todos parecieron comprender al fin las palabras de Carlisle.

Esme abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero. - No. - Comenzó a sentir escozor en sus ojos, como si sintiera lágrimas en ellos. - Ya perdí a 2 de mis hijos, no me hagas perderte a ti también. - Sintió las manos de Carlisle que le acariciaban la espalda con cariño.

\- No creo ser capaz de reprimir esto totalmente. - Vio el rostro de Alice. - ¿O sí? - no obtuvo respuesta. - No merezco una segunda oportunidad. -

\- Te equivocas. - Esta vez hablo Bella, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de Carlisle. - Nunca nos negaste una segunda oportunidad, al contrario, nos recibiste con los brazos abiertos. - Edward tomo la mano de su esposa.

\- Yo soy el ejemplo perfecto. - Secundo Edward. - Además, aun podemos solucionar algunas cosas. - Sonrío a su familia, incluyendo a los nuevos integrantes. - El fuego es lo único que nos destruye. ¿Lo olvidaban? - Eso quito un enorme peso de los hombros de Carlisle. - Saldremos de esto, Carlisle. - Fueron sus últimas palabras de consuelo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Fue un arduo trabajo, pero lograron traer de vuelta a la mayoría que sufrió durante la batalla. Los únicos que ya no tenían salvación eran: Caius, Jane y Chelsea; quienes si fueron incinerados al instante. Los restos de Marcus y Sulpicia fueron encontrados, pero decidieron incinerarlos, al primero como un favor, a la segunda como modo de venganza; por lo que murieron también.

Renata, Corín, Heidi, Santiago, y los otros 2 guardias optaron por seguir la misma decisión que su antiguo Aquelarre; conseguir otro estilo de vida, luego de ser conscientes de nuevo de su libertad.

Mur, Emma y Ariel se unieron a la familia Cullen; y debido a que irían a la antigua casa de Ariel para recoger sus pertenencias, este por medio de su don, descubrirá que su difunta esposa, Ángela; se quitó la vida, debido a que Carlos abusaba de ella; cuando él y Emma salían de casa. Ángela se encontraba amenazada por Carlos y no encontró otra manera de escapar de esa situación más que el suicidio. Eso, en cierta forma, le traerá paz a Ariel; más a sabiendas que Carlos fue víctima de los Vulturi; aunque por desgracia, Michael, su verdadero amigo, pereció del mismo modo.

Emmett y Jasper expresaron que solo vieron oscuridad luego de perder en batalla; suponían que la verdadera perdición hubiese sido si los hubieran quemado. Era oficial, ahora los Cullen eran el clan más grande del mundo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

\- Estamos en casa. - Fueron las dulces palabras de Esme, mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja, Carlisle se encontraba nervioso. Estaban a las afueras de Forks.

\- ¿Podemos ir a cazar? - Pregunto Carlisle tímidamente. Sentía el molesto ardor en su garganta.

\- Podrás con esto, Carlisle. - Lo motivo Edward. - Volverás a tu vieja dieta sin problemas, te lo aseguro. - Con esas palabras el clan completo fue de cacería.

Conforme pasaron las horas, todo volvía a la normalidad; los lobos ya eran conocedores del nuevo estatus en la familia Cullen y la cuestión de liderazgo en el mundo de los vampiros. Los Cullen ahora serían los responsables de que las leyes se cumplieran.

\- Espero esto no suponga algún problema en el tratado. - Comento Carlisle a Sam y a Jacob. - Les aseguro que Ariel, Mur y Emma quedan bajo mi tutela. - Sentía la necesidad de usar su don sobre Sam y Jacob, era un nuevo instinto, el cual estaba tratando de frenar. - Ellos están dispuestos a seguir la dieta de sangre animal. -

Sam y Jacob intercambiaron miradas. - ¿Qué hay de usted? - Pregunto Sam con seriedad.

 _ **\- ¡Malditos perros, espero destrozarlos!**_ \- Por mi parte, estoy regresando a mis antiguas costumbres. - Contesto Carlisle ignorando a la voz, observo que recibía una sonrisa cariñosa de Esme. - Sigo peleando conmigo mismo, pero mi familia tiene instrucciones en caso de que pierda el control. - Miro la seriedad de ambos lobos. - Si hay algo que no les parezca, háganmelo saber. -

\- Confiamos plenamente en usted. - Hablo Jacob. - Agradecemos su total honestidad hacia nosotros. - Dieron por finalizada la plática.

Con el paso del tiempo, Carlisle dejo de escuchar a la voz, cosa que agradecía el vampiro con todo su ser. Aunque, por desgracia, aparecieron las nuevas responsabilidades; ya que, todos los clanes y los nómadas los visitaban de vez en cuando, aunque la visita más desagradable, fueron los Rumanos; quienes se mofaron a más no poder de los Vulturi.

La paz y la tranquilidad estuvo muy presente en la vida de los vampiros, ya que, la dictadura de los Vulturi que duro milenios, había terminado. Los Cullen estaban abiertos a nuevas opciones y posibilidades que propusieran todos los clanes y nómadas; siempre y cuando, no atentarán contra la humanidad.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer este último capítulo, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que recibió esta historia. Yo sé, que, para muchos, este tipo de historias no son de total agrado, pero aun así le dieron una oportunidad. ¡Muchas gracias! Y como siempre, cualquier review es bien recibido.**


End file.
